Nuestros Deseos
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Cap 8.- No vuelvas a dejarme solo, no vuelvas a cambiar de esa manera, no sabes como te extrañé. Gruvia, Edo Gruvia, Juvia Lx Gray S, Edo JuviaxGray F. FINAL
1. Cap 1 El deseo de Jubia

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 1.- El deseo de Juvia<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 1  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

Capítulo 1.- El deseo de Juvia.

Sus pasos se confundían con el sonido de las gotas chocando con las rocas del suelo, sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos y su rostro estaba empapado del agua de lluvia y de su propio llanto, sus manos estaban sueltas en su pecho apretándose a sí mismo, no importándole si estaba empapándose y quizá se enfermara porque lo había descubierto hace poco, podía enfermar si estaba mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle desolada y apretó los ojos, su corazón dolía, su mente era un nudo completamente, no sabía que pensar en sí, sabía que tenía una mente muy activa, que una indirecta o una acción simple la hacía volar a pensar cualquier cosa sin embargo…

Sin embargo, esto no lo esperaba.

Si no estuviera locamente enamorada de Gray Fullbuster, si no estuviera obsesionada con que él le dirigiera una mirada apasionada, unas palabras bonitas, un abrazo cálido…

Como siempre había seguido sus pasos por entre la ciudad, para saber qué hacía, buscar pistas de lo que le gustaba al chico que adoraba para llamar su atención, hoy había sido una de esas veces que lo seguía, cuando se dio cuenta de que este solo se quedó mirando simplemente el atardecer.

Lo escuchó decir lo que no podía creer, su corazón no estaba listo para esas palabras tan duras por el mago de hielo y aunque el chico no sabía que ella estaba ahí escuchando, Gray no era consciente de que estaba destrozando a Juvia.

-Como deseo que nunca vuelva a llover, y aunque sea molesto… me jode el necesitar el agua para mi magia, Tch – dijo mientras se recostaba en el pasto mirando el cielo como se oscurecía,

Juvia estaba destrozada, ¿no necesitar el agua?, era como si le dijera que no la necesitaba a ella, se imaginaba que no la quería volver a ver jamás, Juvia estaba desolada.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, salió corriendo de ahí, solo quería llorar, gritar y desahogarse, quería desaparecer, deseaba con toda su alma el no volver a escuchar esas palabras, jamás nadie, ni los chicos que la rechazaban le habían dicho cosas tan crueles.

Pero así era Gray Fullbuster, frío, como el hielo que creaba su magia.

Juvia, al recodar aquellas palabras, dejó escapar un grito de desconsuelo mientras caía de rodillas sobre un charco de agua el cual salpicó agudizando su grito, haciéndola ver más miserable, más como se sentía, solo quería fundirse con la lluvia, mezclarse con ella, evaporarse e ir al cielo y solo caer en gotas, nada más… sería la única forma de caer sobre Gray.

Aunque este odiara la lluvia, ella se aferraría a esa mínima esperanza.

Juvia abrió los ojos dolida, sus hermosos ojos azules solo podrían brillar con dolor, con desconsuelo y con un corazón roto, no sabía cómo había terminado todo eso y se reclamó así misma el por qué aún seguía al Fullbuster si ella consiente de que él jamás iba a amarla.

Esa idea la hizo fruncir el ceño haciendo una mueca de desconsuelo y de dolor mientras apretaba más los brazos hacia sí misma…

-Ju-Juvia….De-desea…. –dijo apretando los ojos y exponiendo su corazón a esa lluvia inmensa- ¡DESEO QUE GRAY-SAMA ME AME COMO LO AMA JUVIA!- dijo desesperada en un grito desgarrador siguió llorando desconsolada en ese callejón mientras la lluvia comenzaba a cubrirla y acariciarla, como si quisiera calmar su dolor con sus suaves caricias y fusionando sus gritos con los rayos que caían del cielo, iluminando su rostro en una mueca dolorosa, sus mejillas rojas del llanto y sus cejas temblando por el llanto.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

-¡Te he dicho que eres una molestia!, ¡Joder! – el grito ya era algo común por lo cual nadie se exaltó más que un Natsu que le decía que se calmara.

-Calma Juvia-san, no le grites así a Gray, de verdad que no quería molestarte… -dijo intentando defender a su amigo pero esta ni se inmutó ante las palabras del chico de cabellos rosas, así que solo miró a Lucy para darse la vuelta.

-¡Déjame en paz, Perdedor! –gritó por último para salir del gremio dando un portazo mientras maldecía por lo bajo, dejando a un Gray todo deprimido llorando a mares en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Natsu Fireball.

Caminó por un par de horas entre las calles de la Ciudad para calmarse lo suficiente para no ver a los habitantes de la ciudad con una mirada filosa y peligrosa, suspiró cansada y más calmada.

-Joder con Gray… ¿Qué se piensa?, es un perdedor inútil… -su mirada se fijó en el cielo azul y el hermoso sol radiante y frunció el ceño para volver a maldecir.

Como odiaba esos días calurosos, prefería mil veces esos días lluviosos o mejor que hubiera una tormenta, con rayos y demás, le hacían sentirse calmada.

Suspiró por enésima vez para calmarse y miró hacia delante, mejor daría una vuelta, si volvía, le gritaría a ese perdedor de Gray nuevamente, y aunque le jodía a mil maneras su presencia, no le gustaba alterarse tanto, así que se encaminó a una cafetería, iba a tomar uno de esos cafés fríos que tanto le gustaban y que a Gray le hacían daño ya que no soportaba el frío.

-Ese perdedor… hasta cuando tomo un café no me deja de joder… carajo-susurró mientras se sentaba en una mesa esperando recibir su pedido y miró hacia afuera, se preguntaba como estarían los chicos de la Tierra, si bien la idea de tener a dos Gray no era lo que hubiese deseado, pero recordaba lo "fresco" que era ese Gray.

Suspiró, ¿habría una Juvia de aquel lado?, cerró los ojos pensando en eso, en cómo sería y como se la imaginaba.

-Señorita Juvia, debería dejar de pensar tanto –susurró una voz que la hizo abrir los ojos desafiantes, ahí frente a ella se encontraba Loki, un chico de cabellera anaranjada, tranquilo y con una sonrisa resplandeciente como el sol, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Vienes a hablar de cómo Juvia trata al perdedor de Gray…?-dijo cansada mientras tomaba su bebida y agradecía sin muchas ganas.

-No, ya sé que así lo tratas, aunque muchos pensamos que exageras, es tu forma de querer a Gray –dijo sin miedo a la mirada asesina de la chica.

-¿Querer a ese idiota bueno para nada?, Deliras Loki, odio a ese tipo de idiotas… -dijo despectivamente mientras se cruzaba de piernas en una pose bastante sugerente a los ojos del pelinaranja y se tomaba su bebida fría.

- Aun así Juvia-san… pero bueno, así eres tú –susurró sonriente, Juvia suspiró.

-Desearía que Gray dejara de estar obsesionado con Juvia… ya no soporto ni siquiera verlo, la mención de su nombre hace que se revuelva el estómago de Juvia… -aseguró apretando los ojos con rabia sin darse cuenta de que Gray estaba detrás de ella.

-Juvia-chan…. –a voz de Gray sacó a Juvia de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que Loki la miraba serio, Gray tenía los ojos ocultos en su flaquito.

-¿Qué carajos me sigues?, ¡LARGO!-le gritó levantándose de su asiento- ¡DESEO QUE DEJES DE MOLESTAR A JUVIA! ¡JUVIA DESEA QUE DEJES DE SER TAN EMPALAGOSO, QUE YA NO AMES A JUVIA!- gritó saliendo de ahí con el coraje marcado en el rostro.

-Gray… -susurró el chico pelinaranja al verlo ahí parado, sin decir nada, apenas viendo con dos pequeños hilos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sin poder detenerlo, Loki se quedó mirando como Gray salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a Juvia. Esta vez esta se había pasado de la raya, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba, era otra cosa.

El pelinaranja miró hacia la puerta donde se había ido Juvia.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Juvia… -susurró mientras terminaba su bebida.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Ese día era extraño, todo el gremio se había dado cuenta de que Juvia Loxar estaba triste y alejada, hasta Gazille intentó acercarse sin éxito, nadie podía hablar con ella porque de hecho no decía nada, solo contestaba monosílabos, se veía demacrada, se veía realmente triste.

Lo extraño fue cuando se acercó al tablero y tomó una de las hojas de misiones, y acercándose a Mirajane, le comentó que iba a tomar esa misión.

-¿Estas segura, Juvia-san?, no te ves muy bien... –susurró preocupada la peliblanca.

-Estoy bien, Mira-san, necesito distraerme, es una misión sencilla, podré hacerla sola-dijo antes de despedirse y salir del gremio pasando al lado de la mesa de Gray sin siquiera despedirse, Lucy lo notó pero no dijo nada.

-_Juvia está demasiado triste, ¿Gray, le hiciste algo?_ -pensó la rubia sin embargo, se quedó con la duda en sus pensamientos, quizá Juvia debía de estar sola como lo acababa de afirmar pero por la duda, se giró al mago de hielo para ver su reacción.

Se sorprendió al notar como apenas este veía a la maga de agua por el rabillo del ojo como fastidiado y le pareció ver un manto de alivio y preocupación mezclados al verla pasar de largo y Lucy se quedó aún más pensativa.

-¡Lucy! –Gritó un gato a su lado-

-¡AYE! –respondió está asustada-

-¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó Happy interesado en las reacciones de la rubia.

-Nada solo que… Juvia se ve realmente mal… -susurró para sí, ganándose sin querer y sin darse cuenta de la mirada gris del pelinegro pero no dijo nada más.

La misión de Juvia era fácil, solo era encontrar el paradero de una persona y escoltarla hacia su destino que era una hermosa mansión sin embargo, todo salió mal. La persona que debía de encontrar tenía por guardaespaldas a dos magos de un gremio oscuro que la atacaron, pero aun defendiendo el gremio de Fairy Tail, con todo su amor por el gremio por el amor a Gray, peleó con coraje, casi venciéndolos.

Fue fácil vencer al primero, pero el segundo anulaba su poder de agua, por lo que optó por el ataque directo sin embargo, Juvia era de complexión delgada y fina, no era rival pero aún así, dio todo hasta que el mago la agarró con la guardia baja.

-Puedo ver tu corazón, Juvia Loxar, amas desmedidamente pero tu corazón está fracturado… -ella apenas levantándose, con su ropa casi deshecha, se quedó mirándolo.

-Tú no conoces a Juvia, ¡No sabes lo que hay en el corazón de Juvia! –dijo mientras se volvía a poner de pie recibiendo otro ataque, mandándola a volar, haciéndola gritar de dolor, haciéndola estrellarse con un muro de roca, cayendo haciéndose más daño.

-Puedo verlo Juvia Loxar, no te aman… -dijo acercándose a su cuerpo frágil, casi roto, ella estaba ahí tirada, sentía que la fuerza se le había ido después de esa afirmación, recordando sin querer esas palabras de Gray en el río en esa hermosa puesta de sol, su corazón se arrugó de dolor.

-¡Mientes! –le gritó intentando pararse de pie y convencerse a sí misma de que era mentira, de que si la amaban, aunque no como ella quisiera.

El mago la tomó del cuello, levantándola del suelo mirándola con frialdad.

-La mentirosa eres tú, sabes bien que no te aman como tu amas pero aun así deseas que te amen tan desesperadamente como tú amas, ¿cierto?... –le susurró cerca del oído para después aventarla hacia arriba y atacarla nuevamente haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Ella no dijo nada más, cayó al suelo destrozada de cuerpo y alma, le dolían sus heridas, pero le dolían más sus palabras y comenzó a llorar suavemente, el mago, dándola por vencida, solo le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Juvia comenzaba a brillar.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?¿Un último golpe desesperado?-preguntó el mago cubriéndose los ojos mientras veía como el cuerpo de la peli azul se elevaba con un brillo cegador y luego se hacía polvo.

El mago quedó sorprendido, no sabía que había pasado, así que solo cerró los ojos y sonrió victorioso antes de sentir como era absorbido y mezclado con agua, y comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado y caer en la inconciencia por la falta de aire.

De la nada, las pequeñas luces de los fragmentos de Juvia, comenzaban a reagruparse en el suelo formando el cuerpo delgado de una mujer de cabellos azules y piel blanca como la porcelana, con heridas en todo su cuerpo, el grito ensordecedor del mago al ser atacado nuevamente hizo que sus ojos azules se abrieran nuevamente.

-¿Do-donde está Juvia?-susurró mientras intentaba sentarse en el pasto de ese campo mirando hacia todos lados, su cuerpo le dolía y podía notar como su piel estaba golpeada y con muchas heridas no tan graves pero si muy dolorosas, y también una punzada hizo que se apretara el estómago.

-Joder…¿Juvia no sabe dónde está?...-dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Habían pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde que Juvia se había ido a esa misión, y no había ninguna señal de ella, ni un mensaje, no había nada, Lucy y Mirajane estaban preocupadas por ella, sin embargo por orden del maestro y de Erza, no habían salido a buscarla, a Natsu le habían mentido que la misión era indefinida.

El único que no había preguntado y no se veía interesado era Gray.

-¿Acaso no te preocupa? –dijo Lucy algo molesta.

-¿Por qué debería?, es una maga fuerte, no creo que le haya pasado nada, aparte, la misión era demasiado fácil –dijo desinteresadamente mientras se quitaba la camisa como siempre pero se quedó a la mitad, por alguna razón solamente se desabrochó la camisa y no se despojó de ella.

Lucy lo miraba de mala manera.

-¿No le hiciste nada, verdad Gray? –le dijo directamente ganándose la mirada de la mayoría que estaban cerca de la mesa escuchando la conversación, todos esperando la respuesta del Fullbuster.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Desde antes de irse a esa misión ella ya estaba así de distante!-dijo sin meditar sus palabras.

-¡Te gussssta!-enrolló la lengua Happy haciéndole referencia a Gray quien lo miró con una venita en la frente.

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió.

Todo parecía normal, todo parecía que no había cambiado hasta que la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe y todos pudieron ver la silueta maltrecha de la maga de agua que acababa de llegar.

Esta, al detenerse, miró a todos lados, preguntándose si había visto bien el logo de su gremio, y aunque la ciudad era un poco diferente, lo pudo encontrar pero todo se veía tan extraño en ese lugar, y aunque las caras eran conocidas, sabía que no era el mismo lugar y una idea difusa se creó en su mente, pero no le dio tiempo a nada.

-Fa-Fairy Tail… -susurró la malherida Juvia, Lucy se levantó de su asiento haciendo ruido, todos se quedaron callados, Gray se giró a verla, esperando que se le lanzara a los brazos, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

El cuerpo de Juvia comenzaba a caer como en cámara lenta al suelo, sus ojos iban cerrándose, entregándose a la inconciencia y sin quererlo, antes de cerrarlos, los giró al pelinegro.

Juvia estaba muy mal herida y acababa de desmayarse en la puerta del gremio, inconsciente, con graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus piernas estaban con moretones, raspaduras, rasguños, cortaduras, estaba realmente mal.

Mirajane corrió por el botiquín del gremio, Lisanna y Lucy corrieron a auxiliarla, Gray se quedó paralizado, más que ver esas heridas, más que verla desplomada y herida, se había petrificado con su mirada, esas orbes azules juraba haberlas visto frías, inexpresivas… llenas de… nada, justo como cuando la conoció.

-Ju..via..-susurró sin salir de su desconcierto, los ojos azules de Juvia estaban… parecían muertos.


	2. Cap 2 Lugar Lejano

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 2.- Lugar Lejano<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 2  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

**|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|**

**Capítulo 2.- Lugar Lejano**

Sus pasos eran suaves y lentos, notaba como la gente la miraba con desconcierto y ella se quedaba algo apenada, si sabía que ella llamaba la atención, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos muy azules igual que su cabello, y a pesar de todo, se sentía algo incómoda porque no reconocía las calles de esa ciudad y según sus recuerdos, por aquí debía de estar Magnolia y por sobre todo el gremio.

Se detuvo en una de las calles y giró a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdida así que suspiró decepcionada e intentó convertirse en agua para deslizarse por las calles más fácilmente, se sentía un poco recuperada a pesar de las heridas que tenía, pero no lo logró.

-¿Eh?, ¿Juvia no puede convertirse en agua?, ¿Por qué?- un poco de desconcierto y algo de temor se embriagó en su corazón mientras seguía caminando y se dio cuenta de que algunas personas comenzaban a verla con desprecio.

Se preguntó por qué y se detuvo, se sentía perdida hasta que vio lo que buscaba, el logotipo del gremio al que pertenecía y aunque por fuera el gremio era diferente, parecían ramificaciones y estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, no dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia allá.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, pudo escuchar el revolotear de todos y sonrió, a pesar de la diferencia, Fairy Tail era igual de desastroso y abrió la puerta provocando que muchos le gritaran "Bienvenida", pero todos se quedaron callados al verla, como esperando un grito.

-Juvia, ha vuelto… -susurró mientras se adentró lentamente y tímidamente al recinto, todos la miraban expectantes pero no la rechazaban y aunque Juvia se sentía algo incómoda, logró ver a Lucy peleando inusualmente con Levy y recordó algo cuando le platicaron de ese mundo llamado Edoras, que parecía todo al revés…

Se quedó pensando un segundo para cuando se acercó Gray, sus ojos eran los mismos, sus facciones las mismas, hasta su presencia y su aroma eran los mismos, Juvia se sonrojó pero se dio cuenta de algo importante, Gray traía una cantidad muy inusual de ropa encima, así que su teoría era cierta, estaba en ese mundo llamado Edoras.

Su mente hizo clic en un segundo, no podía usar magia, la gente la miraba extraño y mal, Gray estaba vestido hasta con bufanda, ¿Acaso Juvia no era parte del gremio?, pero recordó la actitud de la Juvia que le contó Lisanna, fría, distante y agresiva y no se imaginó así.

-Juvia-chan… has vuelto, pero… ¿y esas ropas?-le preguntaba un tierno Gray, a Juvia eso le hizo desconcectar su mente y su corazón palpitaba grande, ¿la había llamado Juvia-chan?

En ese momento, una rubia se acercó a ella para ponerle una mano en la frente notando la herida de esta que era bastante preocupante.

-Juvia, estás herida ¿Alguien te atacó? –dijo preocupada Lucy pero Juvia miraba con corazones a Gray que le correspondía.

Levy levantó una ceja y se quedó pensando, siempre se le daba el observar a la gente, había leído infinidad de libros de todos los temas, entre ellos, medicina por lo que se acercó a ver la herida de la Juvia que no les hacía caso mientras seguía anonadada con Gray.

-Posiblemente… -le dijo a Lucy- se dio un golpe en la frente de tal fuerza, que pudo cambiar su forma de ser, sin embargo…- se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Lo dudo…-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo también... –suspiro desganada por lo que tomó a Juvia de los hombros y la agitó violentamente para que reaccionara, llamándola por su nombre.

Todo el gremio tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza, Gray estaba preocupado pero temía detener a Levy ya que Lucy estaba mirándolo feo a él y a un tembloroso Natsu que estaba usándolo de escudo humano.

-¿Levi-chan? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo su voz suave, la mencionada y la rubia se quedaron de piedra, definitivamente esta no era la Juvia que conocían así que suspiraron ambas con pesar.

-¿De nuevo?-dijo de mala manera Levy, mirando a todos lados y tomando la mano de Juvia, le indicó a Lucy que la siguiera fuera del gremio lo cual a todos les dejó desconcertados, Gray intentó seguirlas pero Natsu lo detuvo diciéndole que confiara en Levy y en Lucy, aparte de que aun valoraba la vida de su amigo.

Gray estaba confundido.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Los pasos de las tres chicas se adentraron a una callejuela por el centro de la ciudad y se metieron a un edificio bastante alto donde en la recepción, se podía ver en grande proporción el logotipo de Fairy Tail pero pasan de largo para ir directamente a un elevador que las lleva al piso quince, donde al salir, un hermoso pasillo alfombrado e iluminado, se abre paso hasta varias puertas.

-Abre la puerta –le dijo a Juvia parándose frente a una puerta con el número 1508. Juvia intenta abrirla pero esta tiene llave por lo que no puede hacerlo.

-Está cerrada con llave, Juvia no tiene la llave de esa puerta –dice mientras baja la mirada, Levi suspira.

-Lo que sospechaba… -dijo sacando un juego de llaves y abre la puerta con facilidad para después entregarle esa copia a Juvia que se queda desconcertada.

Lucy atina a verla y mira mal a Levy recriminándole el no explicarle nada.

-Entra Juvia, esta es "tu" habitación –le dijo suavemente haciendo que la siguiera, Juvia entra y queda sorprendida, la habitación en si es un departamento amplio con sala-comedor juntos, una cocina pequeña, y al fondo se divisaban tres puertas de madera, y aunque el asombro era mucho, se quedó parada en el centro de la sala.

-Sabemos que no eres de aquí… -susurró Levy mirándola con algo de desconfianza y a la vez, retadora, poco común en la mirada de la Levy que conocía.

-Ju-Juvia… -comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa. Lucy sonrió y le dio un golpe a Levi.

-No la asustes tarada –suspiró pesadamente- No le hagas caso Juvia, así es de idiota esta Levi, seguramente en tu mundo la Levi que conozcas es menos idiota y menos arisca que esta –dijo señalándola despectivamente con una sonrisa arrogante.

Juvia sin querer sonrió.

-Juvia no sabe dónde está, no recuerda nada, solo sabe que fue a una misión de escolta pero fue atacada –susurró como intentando recordar y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás mientras Levy, de mala gana iba a la cocina por algo de agua para las tres.

-¿Y bien…? ¿De qué mundo extraño vienes? –preguntó Levy instalándose igualmente cómoda en la sala.

-Creo que ya han oído hablar de ese mundo, Juvia viene de la Tierra- Lucy casi se atraganta, Levy la miró con los ojos como platos sin creérselo.

Así que todavía estaban conectados ambos mundos, pero ¿Qué no se suponía que el Príncipe Jellad había cerrado todas las puertas "Anima"?, entonces ¿Cómo?

-Es imposible, las puertas han sido cerradas por el príncipe y no hay manera de abrirlas, la magia no sirve aquí, y aunque fuera, si fuiste absorbida, debías ser una lácrima, no venir en forma de persona, solo los Dragon Slayers podían hacer eso –explicó Levy asustada.

Lucy estaba con los ojos abiertos, Juvia bajó la vista.

-Juvia no sabe nada más, pero supongo que no me creen así que… -se levantó asustando a las dos chicas y se desgarró la falda, dejando ver su tatuaje de Fairy Tail en la pierna izquierda, ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, sabían por experiencia que la Juvia de su mundo no tenía ningún tatuaje en ningún lado y que aunque quisiera hacerse uno, no era en la pierna precisamente.

-Entonces… si tú estás aquí… y nuestra Juvia no aparece… -dijo temerosa de decir lo que pensaba la rubia.

-Juvia de Edoras debe estar en la Tierra… -dijo pensativa Levy, Juvia solo se les quedó mirando angustiada, entonces su pensamiento estaba en lo cierto, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, y estaba en ese otro mundo en donde Gray amaba a Juvia incondicionalmente, desesperadamente como ella lo amaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-El deseo de Juvia… -dijo suavemente mientras miraba hacia ningún lugar asustada.

-¿El deseo de Juvia…? ¿Cuál deseo? –preguntaron ambas chicas asustadas mientras parpadeaban y se miraba entre sí, sin entender.

¿Acaso el deseo de Juvia se había vuelto realidad?, pero entonces, ¿había llevado entre su deseo a otras personas que no deberían haber cambiado de lugar por el deseo egoísta de Juvia?

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a relatarles lo que sucedió días antes de que tomara arriesgadamente esa misión.

-En el mundo de Juvia, Juvia ama desesperadamente a Gray-sama, por lo que siempre intento cuidar de él aunque fuese de lejos, siempre siguiendo sus pasos, pero una tarde, hace aproximadamente un mes, Juvia lo siguió como siempre hasta darse cuenta de que Gray-sama se detuvo en un riachuelo mirando el atardecer –dijo recordando el acontecimiento como si hubiese sido ayer.

Lucy y Levy la miraban sorprendidas, ¿Juvia amando desesperadamente a Gray?, ¿Juvia diciéndole "Gray-sama"?, ese mundo estaba de cabeza, no se imaginaban a una Juvia enamorada, ni tierna, ni… como la que tenían en frente, sonrojada, tímida.

Aunque físicamente eran idénticas, la forma en que se expresaban se parecían hasta el tono de voz era parecido, pero sus expresiones eran tan diferentes.

-Gray-sama dijo algo que hirió a Juvia en lo más profundo de su ser –cerró los ojos- Gray-sama usa magia de hielo en nuestro mundo y Juvia usa magia de Agua, de hecho a Juvia la conocen como la "Mujer de la Lluvia", "Juvia de las profundidades" y es porque el cuerpo de Juvia puede transformarse en agua…- las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas-

-Recuerdo fragmentos de esa época, recuerdo a ese Gray que peleaba sin camisa y con un tatuaje parecido al tuyo en el pecho, y es cierto, usaba hielo para pelear, de hecho se me hacía algo irónico el ver a un Gray con tan poca ropa y usando hielo cuando nuestro Gray apenas si soporta una ventisca –rieron las tres chicas mientas Juvia sonreía.

A pesar de todo, se sentía como en casa.

-Gray-sama tiene la costumbre de quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta, de hecho se entera porque siempre le dicen que no la trae puesta –las chicas de Edoras se echaron a reír a carcajada suelta imaginándose tal cosa mientras que Juvia apenas si reía discretamente.

-Espera… ¡¿TOOOOODA la ropa? –preguntaba una Levy con los ojos abiertos, Juvia asintió sonrojada y muy a pesar de sus celos, vio como Levy y Lucy se seguían partiendo de la risa por lo que sus celos se quedaron sin argumentos y desaparecieron.

-Bueno, bueno, ya tendré que burlarme de Gray cuando sepa esto… -dijo Lucy intentando calmar sus carcajadas.

-En fin, ¿y que dijo ese Gray para que te deprimieras tanto? –preguntó Levy curiosa, la mirada de Juvia se entristeció.

-Juvia siempre ha querido ser la compañera de Gray-sama, por eso cuando le conoció pensó que ellos eran compatibles, ya que somos hielo y agua…-la mirada de Juvia se perdió en su vaso-Gray-sama, una vez le dijo eso a Juvia en una pelea donde hicimos un hechizo combinado, lo cual necesita que ambos portadores sean compatibles, confíen ciegamente en el otro… lo hicimos sin problemas pero… ese día Gray-sama dijo que odiaba necesitar del agua para hacer su magia, que odiaba a Juvia por ser de agua… -apretó los ojos y sus manos.

Levy estaba sorprendida ¿Gray rechazando a Juvia? ¿A esta Juvia?, esta tierna, compasiva, tímida Juvia… que maldito.

-Ese Gray es un patán entonces… -dijo Lucy molesta.- Si es cierto que nuestra Juvia está allá en tu lugar, ojalá le dé una buena lección de cómo tratar a las chicas, Juvia es experta en eso –dijo guiñándole el ojo a la peli azul de agua y esta sonrió agradecida.

-Lucy-san… -susurró con el brillo en los ojos, Levy también sonrió.

-Te enseñaremos a cómo vivir en Edoras, así podrás adaptarte poco a poco… -comentó la rubia pero desviando su mirada a Levy, la encontró pensativa.

-Podemos decir que esa herida que traes en la frente, produjo un cambio en tu actitud y que todo lo mezclaste… aunque seguramente Gray haga un drama por esto…-Lucy y Levy suspiraron derrotadas, Juvia solo sonrió divertida.

-Juvia ayudará –dijo mientras se levantaba- creo que Juvia necesita un baño y que se curen sus heridas…-dijo mientras se veía en el espejo.

Lucy y Levy le dejaron sola, diciéndole que mañana vendrían a verla temprano para ir a caminar por la ciudad y que la conociera, que descansara.

Juvia les agradeció y miró por el balcón de su nuevo apartamento, así decidiendo que iba a vivir una vida diferente, una vida nueva y aunque por una parte extrañaba al gremio, a su Gray-sama, se sentía de cierta manera culpable por no querer buscar inmediatamente la puerta de regreso, no le importó, así que despojándose de su ropa sucia y rota, buscó el baño para darse una buena ducha que durara por lo menos tres horas, lo necesitaba.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

A la mañana siguiente, como lo prometieron, Levy y Lucy estaban en su apartamento esperándola a que se vistiera sin embargo, no podría elegir.

-Juvia, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –dijo Lucy entrando a la recama viendo como Juvia estaba casi hecha piedra envuelta solo en una toalla al ver la colección de ropa de la Juvia de Edoras, todo escotado, todo con minifaldas, mini shorts, todo en mini… los ojos de Juvia comenzaron a sacar lagrimones.

-Es que Juvia no se siente a gusto con la topa tan… pequeña –dijo tímidamente, Lucy se rio suavemente mientras abría una parte oculta del closet donde había un sinfín de vestidos más "acorde" con la nueva timidez de Juvia, esta se quedó pasmada.

-Cada año, Mirajane le regala a Juvia unos cuantos vestidos, sin embargo, Juvia los esconde en su closet, si bien no los usa porque no le gustan, no tiene el valor de tirarlos, así que puedes usarlos, debes tener la misma talla que ella ¿cierto?- dijo levantando una ceja mirándola indiscretamente al cuerpo cubierto por la toalla, Juvia se sonrojó.

-¡Lucy-san! –la regañó sonrojada para sacarla sutilmente de ahí y comenzar a ver los vestidos. Había realmente muy bonitos y de colores muy suaves, sonriente, se probó uno de color rosa pastel con holanes blancos, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y se sentía hermosa.

Eran mucho más bellos que los vestidos que ella usaba en la tierra, y se dijo que si volvía a la tierra, buscaría vestidos como estos.

Se acercó al tocador para verse al espejo y se secó el cabello con la toalla mientras lo peinaba, se había dado cuenta de que su cabello largo y suelto se hacía ondulado y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura por lo que decidió solo sostenerlo con una coleta baja a la altura de la nuca dejando algunos flecos sueltos.

Le gustaba como se miraba y no pudiendo contenerse, encontró un pequeño tubito rosa entre las curiosidades de un cajón y abriéndolo, se dio cuenta de que olía a fresas por lo que no dudó en colocarlo en sus labios, sintiendo como este humectaba sus labios y el sabor embriagaba su boca, por lo que decidió dejárselo.

De zapatos, encontró unas sandalias con un tacón pequeño de color blanco que hacían juego con los holanes del vestido y así salió a la sala recibiendo unas miradas sorprendidas.

-Si no supiera que eres la Juvia de la tierra, te diría que estás loca y estás dispuesta a matar a Gray de un paro cardiaco…-dijo Lucy sin pensarlo haciendo sonrojar a Juvia, Levy sonrió y dio su aprobación.

-Definitivamente apuesto que Gray se queda mucho más enamorado de ti, de lo que ya está… -dijo tomando la muñeca de la chica nueva para jalarla hacia afuera, Lucy la siguió, quería ver la reacción de todos, esta Juvia iba a levantar muchos deseos y deseaba ver a un Gray celoso.

Sería divertido.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos se quedaron viendo la entrada de la chica de pelo azul acompañada de sus amigas como siempre, pero todos los hombres no dudaron en echarle una mirada de pies a cabeza alabando su belleza y más de uno se ganó un coscorrón por mirones.

-Gray, creo que esto va a matarte amigo pero… voltea –dijo Natsu colocando una mano sobre la espalda del chico de pelo negro y este girándose se aquedó con la boca abierta, Juvia se veía más preciosa que de costumbre.

No había hecho mal al enamorarse de ella. ¡Lo sabía!

-Natsu, deja de verla así –dijo sonrojado y algo molesto el pelinegro, dándole un coscorrón al pelirrosa quien solo rió y se sobó el chichón.

-Vamos, no voy a hacerle nada, aparte, nadie más que tú, es lo suficiente suicida como para cortejarla… -dijo riendo y volviendo a la barra mirando a Mirajane que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y ensoñación.

Juvia se sonrojó más por la mirada de Gray, estaba nerviosa, si bien ese no era su Gray, el que tuviese la misma cara, la misma voz, le hacían sentirse en un sueño, un bello sueño.

Miradas gris y azul se encontraron, ambos sonrojados, Gray se levantó de su asiento y todos esperaban que Juvia le gritase que se alejara de ella como era costumbre pero para sorpresa de todos y para el propio Gray, Juvia bajó la mirada avergonzada y tímida.

-Ju-Juvia-chan… -le dijo indeciso y ella solo apretó sus manos contra su pecho.

-Gray-sama…-dijo y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el apelativo, Natsu casi se atraganta y Lucy intentaba que no se ahogara el pelirrosa dándole golpecitos en la espalda. Levy tuvo que explicar para que no se muriera ahogado medio gremio.

-Juvia sufrió un accidente en las montañas, de hecho el milagro que de esté viva es mucho, pero se dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se comportara así, por lo tanto, trátenla bien, ¿entendieron?- amenazo y muchos se quedaron asustados asintiendo rápidamente.

El único que no escuchaba nada era Gray, estaba anonadado con esa Juvia tímida, sonrojada, si bien siempre soñó con verla así frente a sus ojos, algo andaba mal, olían igual, su voz era igual, su presencia eran casi iguales, sus ojos eran idénticos solo que con una expresión tímida.

Se veía adorable…

Pero algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

El resto de la tarde, Juvia no se despegó de Gray ni este de ella, mientras platicaban de cualquier cosa, el pelinegro cada vez se convencía de que esa no era su Juvia pero no importaba, era Juvia, era hermosa y era solo para él. ¿Verdad?

Alguien arriba debía de quererlo por mandarle una Juvia tan tímida, y que estaba locamente enamorada de él.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Esa noche, el cielo lloraba a cantaros y una chica de vestido rosa caminaba con un paraguas que había encontrado en una tienda que tenía corazones mientras solo miraba hacia el suelo con los pensamientos perdidos en la nada, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para conocer.

Aunque había dejado a Gray solo, quería estar sola para poder entender muchas cosas y aunque estaba feliz, parte de su corazón se quedaba angustiado ya que por otra parte, quería volver al gremio, ver a su verdadero Gray-sama, aunque sabía que eso iba a destruirla aún más.

Se detuvo para mirar al cielo y recordó las palabras de Gray, que odiaba que lloviera y apretando las manos contra el bastón de la sombrilla, salió corriendo al que desde ahora y por tiempo indefinido sería su departamento y su hogar.

Al llegar al edificio, dos siluetas se quedaron mirándola como pasaba corriendo, por lo que decidieron seguirla hasta la puerta de su apartamento y notaron como lloraba, notaban su angustia y su desazón.

-Juvia… -susurraron ambas siluetas y esta se dio vuelta para aferrarse a la silueta más alta.

- Lucy-san, Levy-san- las mencionadas solo se miraron para entrar al departamento de la peli azul e intentar calmarla preguntándole que sucedía.

-Juvia es feliz porque tiene lo que deseaba, que Gray-sama la amara tan desesperadamente como ella lo ama a él… -ambas se quedaron mirándola.

-¿De verdad es lo que deseabas, Juvia?-preguntó Lucy mientras miraba hacia la ventana observando como las gotas escurrían por el cristal.

-Juvia lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas, lo gritó en un momento de dolor y aunque todo es lo que Juvia deseaba, siente que algo le falta… que algo no está bien…- susurró mientras se abrazaba más las piernas y hundía su cabeza entre las rodillas.

Levy suspiró.

-Es lógico que sientas eso, todo lo que deseaste está aquí pero tú no perteneces aquí, no eres la Juvia de Edoras, supongo que los deseos de ambas se cumplieron para que se dieran cuenta de que no deben desear cosas que no tienen –susurró con aire pensativo, Lucy la vio por el reflejo del cristal.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no, Levy? –la aludida se giró hacia la rubia y cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Loki me contó lo que sucedió cuando Juvia desapareció, dijo que ella deseo que Gray dejara de amarla… justo lo contrario a lo que esta Juvia deseó – Lucy solo la miró un momento para ver a Juvia una vez más y se molestó.

-Entonces si lo deseaste así, y ella lo deseo así, no se quejen, ahora tendrán que vivir la vida de la otra por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, posiblemente nunca regreses… -lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz y se imaginó a ella del otro lado, se imaginó en la Tierra con ese Natsu alocado que no le temía, que era valiente y aunque la idea le gustó, prefería al Natsu cobarde.

Así le gustaba a ella.

-Juvia… Juvia siempre odió los días de lluvia porque eran deprimentes… -comenzó a relatarles – desde niña, Juvia siempre fue rechazada por que donde iba Juvia, siempre caían tormentas, Juvia nunca conoció el cielo azul, ni el tiempo despejado, no conocía el sol, solo sabía que siempre llovía donde Juvia iba… - las dos chicas le pusieron atención, observando como su rostro estaba empapado de tristeza.

-Un día, el gremio al que yo pertenecía, Phantom Lord, decidió atacar directamente a Fairy Tail… -ambas chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-T-Tú… eras de otro gremio, ¿atacaste a Fairy Tal? –dijo incrédula Lucy, Juvia asintió.

-Yo era parte de los Element 4, los más fuertes del gremio, nuestro líder era Gazille Redfox, era el más cruel y vil, Gazille-kun atacó a Levy-san, Jet-san y Droy-san para hacer encender la furia de Fairy Tail y por fin empezó la guerra de gremios…- las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas nunca imaginaron a Juvia de enemiga, ni mucho menos a esta Juvia tímida.

-Pero… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo de Fairy Tail si los atacaste?- preguntó asustada Levy. Preguntándose si la Levy de la tierra seguía viva.

-Todo fue gracias a Gray-sama… en esa pelea Juvia lo conoció en su puesto de combate y como siempre estaba lloviendo intensamente, pero él nunca se dio por vencido aún a pesar de que Juvia era más fuerte que él y Gray-sama estaba herido… -dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor para seguir contando, ahora dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

Levy y Lucy estaban realmente atónicas, ¿Gray peleando?, ¿Herido?, a Juvia si la conocían por ser agresiva, pero… aun así.

-La primera mirada de Gray-sama hacia Juvia era de rencor, de coraje pero a Juvia no le importó… y después de una intensa batalla, Gray-sama venció a Juvia con su magia de hielo, logró congelar la lluvia mientras Juvia caía hacia el vacío, pensé que iba a morir como una gota de lluvia cual cae al suelo, desfragmentándose… -susurró con una sonrisa.

Ahora sí, Levy y Lucy estaban atónitas de verdad.

-¿Gr-Gray te venció?, bueno, considerando lo fuerte que lo vi aquella vez, puede que sea cierto pero… -dijo Levy meditando en voz alta.

-Fue amor a primera vista, Juvia se enamoró de Gray-sama con solo verlo pero se enamoró más de él cuándo la salvó de caer al vacío, aun siendo Juvia su enemiga, la salvó… y fue cuando Juvia vio por primera vez el cielo azul, despejado… el sol resplandeciente, y así fue como Juvia se terminó enamorando de Gray-sama tan intensamente – terminó el relato mientras que sonreía complacida por recordar esa primera vez.

Lucy sonrió ante la mirada soñadora de Juvia, se notaba que amaba mucho a ese patán de Gray.

Levy suspiró como si la enamorada fuera ella y se llevó las manos a la nuca pensando si alguna vez se fuera a enamorar así de alguien y cayó en cuenta de algo.

-No fue muy diferente… -dijo desconcertando a ambas chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres, Levy?-dijo Lucy con la duda en sus facciones.

-De manera parecida, se conocieron Gray y Juvia ¿recuerdas?, ese día llovía mucho y Gray estaba en peligro, casi estaba por cazarlo Erza y fue cuando Juvia recibió un buen golpe pero lo resistió para salvar a Gray… fue la primera vez que se vieron, creo… -dijo pensativa.

Juvia sonrió, aunque los mundos fueran diferentes, las circunstancias no cambiaban mucho y eso lo agradecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,<strong> **agradezo de antemano que hayan leído este fic, si bien era una idea que me salió de la nada, puedo decirles que se vienen cosas nuevas, a Gray Fullbuster lo haré sufrir y a Jubia Loxar le dará ese amor que necesita jejeje, dios es que odio que Gray la "ignore" de esa manera (aunque en el manga ya la va notando más, pero Gray, Joder, eres Lento como tu solo).**

**Les dejo este capitulo, disfrutenlo, quizá mañana actualice el siguiente capitulo, por cierto, tengo un Oneshot de esta misma pareja pero seguro van a odiarme por que a Gray lo seguiré haciendo sufrir a mares jejeje.**

**Bye bye.**

**Algodón de Azúcar -_ La Noche me gusta, me gusta lo bueno, lo bueno es pecado pero esto no es malo_.**


	3. Cap 3 Te desconozco

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 3.- Te desconozco<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 3  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

**Capítulo 3.- Te desconozco**

Su cuerpo dolía, estaba pesado y sentía que no podía abrir ni siquiera los ojos, pero el deseo de abrirlos era más fuerte, desde hace un rato, ella estaba despierta, pensando en lo que había visto desde que llegó, la ciudad era diferente, el gremio era diferente y lo que alcanzo a ver antes de caer estúpidamente en la puerta, fue a un Gray… ¿con la camisa abierta?

Debía aceptar que se veía sexy pero el simple pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y apenas abrir los ojos y pudo ver el techo de color blanco.

Se extrañó ya que no conocía ningún sitio en la Ciudad con el techo blanco, ni su habitación, ni el de las chicas, mucho menos el gremio. ¿Dónde estaba?

Con dificultad apenas si pudo abrir los ojos casi por completo y sintió algo cálido en su pálido rostro y notó como la luz del sol golpeaba su mirada y lo sintió agradable por un momento, de alguna forma se sentía en paz, se sentía con una tranquilidad casi ensoñadora.

Suspiró sintiendo como el aire entraba dolorosamente a su organismo, y recordaba, por cuestiones del gremio, tuvo que salir a las montañas a hacer un encargo de traer algo de ahí, pero por alguna razón, había caído a un acantilado, el mismo acantilado de que había caído Lisanna años atrás.

De alguna manera se imaginó que había ido a parar a otro mundo.

La idea se le antojó tan idiota que simplemente sonrió con sorna pero se borró cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y apenas giró sus ojos azules para ver dos siluetas y se quedó pasmada.

Si bien era Lucy, se veía diferente pero su acompañante era… era… ¡Lisanna!

¿Qué carajos pasaba?

-Juvia, has despertado –dijo una rubia contenta mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama con una sonrisa complacida mientras que la peliblanca colocaba unas flores al lado de su cama, flores blancas.

-¿Dónde… donde esta Juvia? –dijo cansada y algo adolorida intentando sentarse, Lucy la ayudó haciendo que la peli azul se desconcertara más.

-En el hospital, llegaste hace tres días con unas heridas bastante graves, te desplomaste en la puerta del gremio –explicó la peliblanca mientras le daba un vaso de agua para que se lo tomase, la expresión de Juvia era difusa, entre extrañada como incoherente.

-Así que Juvia falló su misión… -dijo algo fastidiada, Lisanna se dio cuenta de ese tono, sabía que lo había escuchado antes pero… quizá solo fueron los golpes y las heridas de la pelea.

-No fallaste, se le entregó el reporte a Maestro temprano, diciendo que derrotaste a dos magos oscuros tú sola… ¡Wow Juvia!, ¡Eres sorprendente! –dijo emocionada la rubia mientras la peli azul se le quedaba mirando atenta, como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchase hablar.

-¿El… Maestro? –preguntó asustada, Lisanna se preocupó.

-¿Estás bien, Juvia? –le dijo colocando una mano en su espalda, Juvia solo se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente, no entendía, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando aquí?

Desde la puerta, una enfermera con una sonrisa amable, les comentó que acababan de dar de alta a la peli azul, por lo que esta se intentó levantar pero aún todo le dolía, por lo que se apoyó de la cama, Lucy le extendió la mano y esta aceptó.

-Aun necesitas descansar, te llevaré a tu habitación –susurró Lucy ayudada de Lisanna mientras caminaban hacia afuera del hospital donde se encontraba Erza esperándolas.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor… -dijo para acercarse a esta, la peli azul se tensó pensando lo peor, ¿acaso Lucy los había traicionado y los había entregado?

-E-Erza… -dijo inconscientemente asustada, la pelirroja levantó una ceja y se acercó a ayudarla, la peli azul quedó en shock.

-Tranquila, no voy a regañarte, solo debes tener más cuidado para la próxima, esas misiones de escolta son peligrosas para un solo mago…-comentó mientras la cargaba, Juvia se quedó atontada.

¿Misión de escolta? ¿Mago?

¿Podría ser que…?

Y entre esos pensamientos y con la ayuda de la pelirroja y la escolta de la rubia y la peliblanca, Juvia por fin llegó a su departamento el cual pudo ver que era amplio como el que conocía solo que con tonalidades más "niña" de lo que le hubiese gustado pero agradeció estar sola nuevamente y se dejó caer en la cama, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-¿Qué carajos pasa?, Juvia no entiende nada… Erza ayudando a Juvia, Lisanna viva… podría ser que Juvia esté en ese lugar llamado la tierra? – se preguntó la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a la ventana viendo como la ciudad estaba completamente cambiada, podía sentir mucha magia de todos lados.

Suspiró y decidió darse un baño, así que por intuición, encontró este en su habitación pero algo sucedió al entrar a la tina.

Juvia se había convertido en agua dentro de la tina por lo que comenzó a gritar pero al parecer no se hundía ni se ahogaba, de hecho se sentía bastante bien el estar en esa forma y después de dos horas, logró encontrar la forma de regresar a su forma original.

-Eso asustó a Juvia… -dijo mirándose la mano para después hacerla agua y volverla a hacer su mano y sonrió complacida, así que esa era su magia, el agua.

Hubiera preferido ser de hielo pero el agua le sentaba bien, si podía provocar que lloviera definitivamente su magia sería perfecta.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy cómoda en esa cama que no conocía pero que la hacían sentirse como en casa se desperezó para levantarse de la cama mirándose al espejo y encontró que su mirada no era tan dura como siempre, se preguntaba por qué sin embargo dejó de lado el tema para acercarse a un closet bastante espacioso y al abrirlo se encuentra con muchos vestidos de diferentes tonos de azul, de diferentes largos, unos con escotes, otros sin escotes, otros con holanes, otros con brillantes.

Le gustaba de alguna manera ese guardarropa aunque prefería algo más atrevido creía que se vería bien así que tomó un vestido de azul pastel que era realmente corto con un hermoso escote en V que se entallaba a su esbelta figura con los hombros descubiertos y se acercó al espejo a mirarse, por lo que decidió que esta vez se recogería el cabello en una coleta alta dejando su ondulado cabello suelto, si bien eran pocas veces que lo hacía.

Todo por molestar a Gray, a veces se divertía el verlo perdido entre sus curvas, si bien para ella, solo pensaba que Gray era un chico pervertido que le gustaba por su físico, únicamente por su cuerpo y eso le molestaba, nunca nadie la vio por su interior y por eso se volvió así de arisca.

Después de terminar de verse al espejo, complacida, se da cuenta de que afuera está nublado por lo que decide sacar un paraguas negro que encuentra y sale a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de esta nueva ciudad.

Quería entender quién era, que hacía en ese lugar, en esa ciudad… seguramente y estaba en aquel mundo Tierra del que habían llegado ese Natsu y esa Lucy… ese Gray semidesnudo con poderes de hielo.

-Juvia se siente en paz… -dijo sin embargo, al ver los nubarrones oscuros, de alguna forma se le hicieron parecidos a los ojos de Gray y poco a poco comenzó a ver la bufanda roja debajo de ese rostro que detestaba, frunció el ceño, siempre era lo mismo.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos con apenas el abrigo semiabrochado mientras miraba hacia la nada, sus ojos grises estaban perdidos en alguna parte, si bien se había preocupado por Juvia cuando había desaparecido y no hacía nada más que confiar en ella, se preguntaba por qué todos se quedaban preocupados de más.

Él más que nadie sabía que Juvia era fuerte, le había costado detenerla, y sabía que sus emociones eran su más grande poder, si insultaban al gremio frente a ella, sería invencible, pero…

Al verla así de maltrecha, así de adolorida y golpeada, la sangre le hirvió de rabia porque alguien se atrevió a lastimar a uno de sus hermanos de Fairy Tail. ¡A Juvia!

Quizá debió de haberles hecho caso e ir a buscar a Juvia aunque desobedecieran al Maestro.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez… -dijo con una sonrisa de lado cuando comenzó a sentir como unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer gruesas, como si fuesen lágrimas y se preguntó si Juvia estaba bien.

Por Lucy y Lisanna se enteraron en el gremio que Juvia estaba bien y ahora estaba intentando recuperarse completamente de sus heridas por lo que no creyó prudente ir a molestarla, seguramente ella lo buscaría para lanzársele encima como siempre.

Una expresión de conformidad y de aparente ternura se instalaron en sus facciones hasta que se fijó que alguien lejos de él estaba detenida, era una chica que miraba hacia el cielo con una mano fuera de su sombrilla mientras parecía pensar.

No lo había notado porque no había girado pero cuando lo hizo se quedó de algo pasmado, esa Juvia iba vestida con un solo vestido de rayas horizontales gruesas en azul pastel contra el blanco, un escote en V con los hombros descubiertos, su cuerpo se veía más delgado que de costumbre, su cabello era largo y estaba sujetado en una coleta alta, esa no parecía ser Juvia sin embargo al verla, sus ojos, su piel, esas heridas apenas sanadas.

Era ella.

Notó su mirada algo brillante, se imaginó que estaba triste, se imaginó que de nueva cuenta estaba deprimida de ver llover y la verdad no quería soportar una Juvia así, prefería a la Juvia sonriente y solicita con él.

Con una sonrisa un tanto galante, se acercó lentamente a ella, mentalizándose a que muy probablemente se le lance a los brazos gritando su nombre con lagrimones en los ojos.

Pero así era Juvia.

-Juvia… -esa voz la hizo tensarse y abrir los ojos con temor, por lo que se giró a verlo apenas con el rabillo del ojo, Gray se esperaba cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario menos eso.

-¿Qué carajos quieres de Juvia, Gray idiota?- le dijo con un desprecio palpable en su voz.

A Gray le ardió el pecho. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor… -dijo intentando calmar a la chica, intentando ver que le sucedía.

-Eso es algo que no te debe importar Gray, ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho Juvia lo molesto que resulta tu presencia? –de nuevo esa indiferencia, esa frialdad, Gray arrugó el semblante.

-No tienes por qué hablarme así, no he he-..- fue cortado por Juvia con una mirada penetrante y dura.

-Juvia no ha pedido tu opinión, imbécil, ¿por qué no te largas a tu casita para que no te resfríes? –Gray se quedó de piedra, ¿desde cuándo Juvia era tan indiferente, tan fría con él?

-No sé qué te hice, desde antes de irte a la misión estabas distante y ahora me rechazas, tú no eres la Juvia que conozco –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, esta solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dejó caer el paraguas.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES DE JUVIA, MALDITO PERDEDOR!-Esas palabras hicieron que Gray definitivamente se detuviera, la miró con sus ojos grises brillando de una manera inusual, dolida.

-Ju-Juvia.. – se quedó con una mano estirándola hacia ella, esta simplemente se alejó de él, de alguna manera, aunque fuesen parecidos, eran diferentes a la vez, jamás había explotado tan fácil con simplemente su mirada.

Pero es que esta mirada era diferente a la que ella conocía, esta mirada no era la amorosa que siempre la recibía de esos ojos grises, no era la misma y eso la frustró, la lastimó de alguna manera.

Gray se tranquilizó pensando en que posiblemente Juvia esté afectada por la tormenta que ahora a ambos empapaba así que sigilosamente se acercó más a ella, pero verla retroceder, lo hizo detenerse.

-Sé que estás afectada por la lluvia, pero tranquilízate… -ese comentario hizo que Juvia abriera los ojos sorprendida, aún si Gray era un idiota, sabía de antemano que amaba ver llover.

-Tú… ¿Qué sabes de Juvia? –dijo en un hilo de voz ocultando sus ojos debajo del flequillo, Gray se quedó pasmado, creía conocer a Juvia, creía que eran tan simple de entender, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no era así.

-Juvia, por favor… -dijo suplicante.

-¿Cómo es posible que digas que odio la Lluvia si es lo que tranquiliza a Juvia?, Tu siempre pides que llueva para ver sonriente a Juvia, siempre lo has hecho, pero tú… eres de verdad un idiota… -dijo apretando los puños, Gray se quedó con los ojos abiertos, su pecho comenzaba a doler.

-Juvia, tu misma me dijiste que odiabas que lloviera… -dijo sorprendido.

-No te acerques a Juvia, maldito, Juvia te odia….-dijo suavemente pero al ver a Gray acercándose le gritó a todo pulmón- ¡JUVIA TE ODIA GRAY! –gritó para salir corriendo por entre las calles mientras Gray se quedaba pasmado antes de reaccionar.

-¡JUVIAAA! –gritó de alguna manera furioso, furioso consigo mismo ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a ella como para que de la noche a la mañana lo odiase tanto?

Intento buscarla, intentó encontrarla pero no supo por dónde buscar, esa Juvia que conocía había desaparecido y su pecho dolió y comenzó a llorar frustrado.

¿Qué le pasó a esa Juvia tierna que tanto buscaba con la mirada?

¿Qué pasó con ese amor que le profesaba esa chica?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecerse realmente el odio de la persona que realmente creía en él?

-Maldición… -susurró mientras golpeaba una pared cercana frustrado y sus ojos con ardor, se daba cuenta de que le dolía la actitud de Juvia, que prefería mil veces esa dulce Juvia que lo protegía, que lo seguía, prefería envolverla en sus brazos aunque incómodo por su cercanía.

Prefería sonrojarse con ella colgada del cuello a escuchar esas palabras hirientes salir de su boca.

Iba a buscarla hasta encontrarla, si tenía que congelarla para que se quedase quieta lo haría y con esa idea se fue a buscarla dejando un poco de escarcha en la pared.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Sus piernas corrían y corrían, no se detuvo en ningún sitio, debía de escapar de esos ojos grises tan parecidos a los de Gray, de esa voz tan varonil, de esas expresiones, ¡Ese no era el Gray que ella quería ver!

Se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué acababa de pensar?.

-Gray… -dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared de alguna casa y se deslizaba hacia abajo dejando que su mirada se perdiera en las nubes negras nuevamente, la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad, el frío comenzaba a quemar su piel descubierta y dejó salir una sola lágrima que se mezcló fácilmente con el agua de su rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, desearía ver a ese Gray atento, lindo que en este momento estaría con una sombrilla sobre ella para que no se mojara y con un abrigo en su otra mano para que se colocara.

Aunque le gritase, aunque le dijese que se fuera, le agradecía arrebatándole el abrigo, dejándole el paraguas, sabiendo que él era mucho más fácil de enfermar que ella, dejándolo ahí parado sin decirle ni un gracias, por lo menos no uno que él escuchara.

-Gray… -apretó sus puños, de cierta manera retorcida extrañaba a ese idiota que estaba siempre al pendiente de ella, que siempre la seguía, quería verlo.

-¡Maldición! –gritó mientras se ponía de pie y con la mirada baja se encaminó al departamento nuevamente, había sido un buen día hasta que se topó con esos ojos grises tan iguales a los de él.

Frunció el ceño, definitivamente estaba en ese mundo llamado Tierra, donde ella era la maga Juvia, la que se había preguntado cómo era y resultó que era una niña que odiaba la lluvia, pero por el poder que tenía, seguramente era porque siempre vivía rodeada de agua.

Era arisca, y posiblemente hasta violenta y molesta, pero no era idiota, se imaginaba que sus palabras no las esperaba ese Gray, por su expresión logró notar el daño que hizo, y aunque también se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-Así que el Gray de este mundo, no ama incondicionalmente a Juvia… -dijo mientras caminaba meditando, ¿Qué haría?, después de lo que ese chico le dijo, seguramente hizo algo para que ella se hubiese aislado de él

Por otro lado, debía investigar bien que sucedía con la relación de Juvia con Gray, si era lo que se imaginaba, entonces posiblemente lo iba a disfrutar aunque de por medio estaba el apagar sus propios deseos una vez más.

Ya que deseaba de alguna manera, ver a Gray una vez más, quería ver a todo el gremio otra vez, quería de verdad volver a ver a todos los demás.

-Gray… si Juvia está aquí, seguramente la Juvia de aquí está en Edoras –dijo mirando al cielo nuevamente- Más le vale a la estúpida de Juvia de la tierra no hacer nada idiota en lugar de la Juvia de Edoras… -dijo al aire pero en realidad se lo decía a sí misma.


	4. Cap 4 Engañándonos por amor

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 4.- Engañándonos por amor<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 4  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

**Capítulo 4.- Engañándonos por amor**

De alguna manera bizarra, todos en el gremio de Fairy Tail estaban con la boca abierta, Juvia no le había gritado a Gray que era un idiota y Gray traía menos ropa encima por lo que su verdadero cuerpo escultural se comenzaba a notar.

Los factores del asombro del gremio eran muchos, especialmente que Juvia y Gray hablaban amenamente y se sonreían mutuamente, Juvia no venía vestida de manera atrevida, si no que estaba usando los vestidos que Mirajane le regalaba cada año, era algo extraño ya que ella misma decía que no le gustaban esos vestidos, otra cosa era verlos tan acaramelados, ya que tanto como Gray como Juvia se sonrojaban por cualquier cosa.

-Gray-sama, no haga sonrojar a Juvia –decía mientras se tomaba la cara avergonzada, Gray parecía tener más confianza ya que la miraba coquetamente.

-Pero si eres preciosa Juvia-chan –sonreía más haciendo que la de cabello azul se sonrojara más.

Lucy y Levy solo sonreían divertidas aun sabiendo la verdad.

-Definitivamente se ven bien juntos… -decía Lucy, Levy suspiro.

- Solo espero que les dure mucho tiempo, antes de que las cosas se acomoden como debe ser, sabes que…. –se quedó callada ya que no podía mencionarlo, era algo que le habían prometido a Juvia, no decir la verdad a nadie.

-También lo deseo Levy, también les deseo que sean felices… -dijo girando a ver a la pareja que sonreía feliz- También espero que Juvia esté bien… no soportaría que alguien la lastimara. –dijo apoyando su bazo en la mesa mientras se recargaba en este.

-No será fácil que la lastimen, sabes que es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido así que no te estreses Lucy, todo saldrá bien, tarde o temprano… -

Ambas dejaron el tema zanjado mientras sonreía al ver a la pareja reír felices mientras Gray la abrazaba y Juvia se sonrojaba o cuando Juvia le hacía un cumplido a Gray de que traía menos ropa y este se sonrojaba apenado.

Todo parecía que estaba bien.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

-Majestad, hay una turbación en el ambiente… pareciera como si la magia quisiera regresar a Edoras –la mención de la magia, hizo que a cierto peli azul se le crisparan los nervios, si la gente de la Ciudad sabían eso, volverían a enloquecer, le había costado tanto el que se calmara todo después de lo que sucedió, así que comenzó a ver la manera de encontrar la fuente de la energía.

Lo único que encontró es que debía ir el mismo a la Ciudad, disfrazado para encontrar esa fuente de poder mágico y si era posible, mandarlo de regreso a donde debía estar, Edoras debía de permanecer sin magia, por el bien de todos.

Vestido con un traje casual, como cualquier habitante, le habían maquillado su tatuaje, aunque no muy conforme con tal cosa ya que este tenía un aroma bastante peculiar que lo mareaba de vez en cuando, y ataviado con un turbante, se dispuso a salir del palacio seguido de una pelirroja de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Erza, sé que tú eres la que tienes más intuición para encontrar poder mágico, necesito encontrar algo que me de indicios de que algo está mal en el ambiente –la chica pelirroja asintió mientras caminaba a su lado al pendiente.

-Majestad… ¿Por qué me reincorporó a las fuerzas del reino? –preguntó curiosa la chica mientras giraba sus ojos en todas direcciones alerta.

-Por qué en el mundo de la tierra, la Erza que conozco es fuerte y fiel a su corazón… y sé que tú también lo eres, que te arrepientes de tus actos malos pero que sabes que todo lo hiciste por el bien de los que tu querías… -dijo calmado, andando enfrente de ella.

La chica se detuvo mirando la espalda de aquel chico sonrojándose aun sin perder el temple fuerte que siempre tenía, desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de la admiración que tenía por el príncipe, y que este le hubiese pedido que volviera para ser su escolta personal, le había llenado de una manera majestuosa, se sentía invencible y sobre todo completa

-Majestad… -susurró para darle alcance, sin embargo cuando iba a alcanzarlo se dio cuenta de que la perturbación del aire era densa en ese lugar, al parecer algo estaba usando magia, algo…

Se giró cuando escucho la voz del príncipe quien la llamó.

-Erza, ¿encontraste algo?-

-Sí, está cerca… ¿Qué debería hacer?...- dijo colocando su mano cerca de la cuchilla que traía por seguridad.

-Nada, si no es un peligro, no atacarás a menos que nos ataque primero –ordenó para darse cuenta también de que estaba cerca y fue cuando los vio, un par de chicos agarrados de las manos, una pareja de enamorados como si nada, sintió a Erza erizándose.

-Son ellos... no, es ella –se corrigió la chica para acercarse.

-Educada Erza, sea quien sea… -dijo acercándose con ella para observar con más detalle y se dio cuenta de que eran del gremio de Fairy Tail y se quedó pensando en algo, Erza aun de cierta manera se quedaba tensa a la mención de esas hadas y muchas de esas "hadas" le seguían teniendo miedo porque su nombre no se limpiaba tan fácil y así como lo sospechó pasó.

Erza estaba cerca de ellos, el chico de cabellos negros protegía a la chica de cabellos azules que estaba asustada detrás de él y los reconoció.

-Juvia, Gray…-dijo la voz masculina detrás de la pelirroja quien simplemente se apartó dejándolo pasar. Erza lo miró curiosa, ¿Qué haría?

-¿Q-Quien eres?- dijo el chico mientras apretaba a la chica detrás de su espalda. Jellad sonrió, le recordó al Gray que conocía en la tierra, siempre protegiendo a alguien o peleando por alguien.

-Soy consejero de su Majestad Jellad, y ha solicitado que la chica Juvia el gremio de Fairy Tail se reúna con él en las instalaciones del Palacio en este momento, por eso hemos venido a buscarle… -dijo educadamente, Erza entendió la indirecta.

-Me disculpo mucho si los he asustado, no es mi intención… la orden del Rey ha sido llevar a la señorita Juvia a su presencia… -dijo inclinando su cabeza, Gray no lo creía pero la mano de Juvia lo calmó.

-Juvia puede saber el porqué de esta solicitud –preguntó educadamente cosa que hizo que el príncipe la viera atentamente, así que eso era, la magia de Juvia era latente, esta era la Juvia que conocía en la tierra.

Sonrió amablemente.

-Ha dicho que está interesado en usted… -dijo sin pensarlo, Gray se enfadó y a Jellad le pareció interesante la reacción, imaginándose a los chicos de la tierra, ¿Gray se encelaría de esta manera si le solicitaban una cita a Juvia de manera tan descarada?, a pesar de que no pareciera, siempre los observaba desde lejos.

Juvia sonrió y se giró a Gray.

-No te preocupes por Juvia, Gray-sama, todo estará bien, regresaré más tarde al gremio, ¿sí? –esa voz, esa mirada, Gray no pudo detenerla así que la dejó irse con el chico de cabellos azules.

Erza se acercó.

-No es lo que piensas Gray Surge, no pretende a Juvia, solo necesita hacerle unas preguntas que solo ella puede responder… -se inclinó en respeto- me retiro, Gray… y dile a tu gremio que no soy más la Cazadora que conocieron, ahora mi lealtad es hacia el nuevo Rey y él los protege…-sonrió con amargura.

Gray se le quedó mirando.

-¿No volverás a atacarnos? –preguntó dudoso, Erza negó.

-Solo seguía órdenes, que no me gustaban… -le dijo sincera- Yo los admiraba… por su fortaleza- esas últimas palabras dejaron a Gray sorprendido mirando como la chica de cabellos rojos, seguía a Juvia y al "consejero".

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Caminando al palacio, Juvia se sentía nerviosa, sentía que habían descubierto la verdad de quien era ella y que ya la devolverían a la Tierra, pero aun así quería seguir siendo parte de la vida de este Gray que la amaba, que la trataba bien, solo un poco más, solo quería estar ahí un poco más.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, la adentraron a una sala muy bien decorada, pero a pesar de todo, se veía conservadora, los muebles no parecían ser tan caros como ella se los imaginaba, según las historias que había escuchado, sabía que el Rey era modesto, y que había sido Mystogun, un miembro de su propio gremio que jamás conoció en persona.

Se sentó en una de las salas para esperar siendo atendida por una chica de cabellos violetas que reconoció como uno de los Espíritus Estelares de Lucy, si no mal recordaba, era Virgo.

Sonrió, hasta en este mundo, había dobles personas representando a los espíritus.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar –se escuchó una voz varonil, si no mal recordaba era e consejero pero traía ahora la vestimenta del Rey y el tatuaje en su rostro y a su lado, la chica pelirroja que los acompañó y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que el propio Rey había ido a buscarla.

-Ma-Majestad… -se quedó atónita y levantándose nerviosa y asustada.

-Puedes retirarte Erza, déjenos solos –ordenó sin ser grosero y todos salieron del recinto después de una ceremoniosa despedida, Jellad sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Juvia.

-T-Tú… digo, Usted… -estaba temblando.

-Puedes llamarme de Tú Juvia, al final de cuentas éramos hermanos del gremio… me presentaré como debiste conocerme en la tierra, me llamo Mystogun –Juvia se quedó paralizada, entonces era cierto.

-Eras el Jellad de esta tierra que fuiste a la tierra de Juvia a cerrar el "Ánima", ¿verdad? –preguntó un poco más calmada, Jellad le indicó que se sentara y suspiró.

-Acabas de contestar la pregunta que quería hacer, ¿Eres la Juvia de la Tierra, verdad?- Juvia se tapó la boca, acaba de echarse de cabeza sin darse cuenta y bajó la mirada, seguramente la regresarían a su tierra pero aún no…

-Sí, no sé cómo Juvia llegó a Edoras, solo Juvia recuerda una misión de escolta en el bosque, Juvia fue atacada y peleó con todo pero antes de que vencieran a Juvia ella apareció aquí… -dijo desconcertada.

Jellad se quedó igual que Juvia desconcertado, no sabía a qué se podía deber a menos que…

-Juvia, ¿conociste a la Juvia de Edoras en alguna ocasión? –preguntó mientras se le quedaba mirando pensativo.

-No, Juvia nunca la conoció… pero por todo lo que le han contado a Juvia, sabe que es muy diferente a sí misma, aunque por lo que le contó Levy-san a Juvia es que la Juvia de Edoras deseo lo opuesto a la Juvia de la tierra –dijo inocentemente.

A Jellad se le hizo raro y algo hizo clic en la historia de Juvia.

-¿Deseos?, ¿Qué deseos? –preguntó acercándose.

-Juvia deseo que cierta persona amara a Juvia tan desesperadamente como ella lo amaba a él, y según Levy-san la Juvia de Edoras deseo que esa cierta persona dejase de amar a Juvia tan desesperadamente como la amaba para que la dejase en paz –dijo mirándolo como esperando una respuesta.

-Así que es eso… -sonrió complacido y con calma

-Mystogun ¿sabe el por qué Juvia está en Edoras?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Puede ser, es una teoría que formulé cuando estaba reconstruyendo la ciudad, lo sentí aunque fuese efímero pero lo sentí, podía conectar mis sentimientos y mis deseos con el Jellad de la tierra, sin embargo y aunque a veces puedo comunicarme con él, nunca pensé que podríamos cambiar de lugar… -susurró pensativo – seguramente los deseos de ambas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para conectarse entre los dos mundos pero… la abertura es algo que necesita mucha magia para atravesar.- explicó mientras Juvia se quedaba pensando.

-El deseo de Juvia era muy fuerte, y recuerdo que cuando Juvia llegó aquí, se sentía casi desfallecer, nunca antes Juvia se había sentido tan débil. –explicó mientras miraba la taza de té frente de ella.

-Puede que tu magia haya sido el conducto y el poder de ambos deseos se juntase para poder abrir el portal… de todas maneras… -de entre sus ropas, sacó un envase de cristal decorado con plateado el cual sacó una pequeña píldora de color roja la cual se la entregó a la chica.

-¿Qué es le ofrece a Juvia? –pregunto mirando la píldora.

-Es una propulsora de magia, podrás usar tu magia de agua aquí, sin embargo debo advertirte, como este mundo ya no tiene magia, si usas tu magia libremente, comenzaras a desaparecer… posiblemente abras el portal nuevamente para que regreses y la Juvia de Edoras vuelva, sin embargo, es una posibilidad, puede que desaparezcas sin dejar rastro… -dijo preocupado mirando la píldora de entre las manos de la chica.

Juvia prefirió guardar la píldora por cualquier cosa, aunque no quisiera aceptarla, su inteligencia y precaución le hizo pensar que iba a necesitarla.

-Juvia… no sabe qué hacer…- susurró mientras salía del palacio pensativa, si no usaba la píldora, viviría en Edoras por mucho tiempo, y había la posibilidad de que ambas Juvias regresaran a sus mundos, pero si se tomaba la píldora, podría forzar el regreso o cerrar la puerta para siempre y desaparecer.

Se detuvo para girar a ver el magnífico palacio que se levantaba detrás de ella y sintió una opresión en el pecho, así que ya sabían que ella estaba ahí, ya sabían que ella no era la Juvia de Edoras y se preguntaba cuanto más podría engañar a los del gremio de Edoras.

Cuanto más iba a poder engañar al Gray de Edoras.

Sus ojos se aguadaron un poco mientras caminaba lentamente, no quería lastimar a nadie, no más…

Apretando sus manos contra su pecho, echó a correr por las calles, apretando el nudo de su garganta para no comenzar a llorar, no quería llorar ya que había prometido regresar al gremio y encontrarse a Gray.

-Quiero permanecer en Edoras un poco más, solo un poco más… -susurró mientras seguía corriendo desesperada por las calles pensando en esa píldora roja que le había entregado el Rey.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Después de andar vagando por la Ciudad, Juvia se había decidido volver al gremio, ya estaba calmada, su mente comenzaba a calmarse y a pensar con claridad, si bien no quería dejar Edoras, tampoco quería lastimar ni engañar a Gray por mucho tiempo, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos ser amado como hasta ahora, se sentía feliz, aunque no realmente completa.

Iba caminando divagando pero cuando entro al recinto, lo vio vacío, y a oscuras, se asustó.

Escuchando un ruido apenas, pudo ver como alguien encendía una vela y apenas si iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó algo asustada pero decidida a defender al gremio, cuando varias velas más se encendieron y quedó sorprendida.

Por toda la pared, había un sinfín de velas que iluminaban el gremio, en el centro una mesa con solo dos sitios para dos personas y parado al lado de todo esto, estaba Gray con un traje bastante elegante y un ramo de rosas en sus manos acercándosele se lo ofreció.

-Soy yo, Juvia-chan… -dijo feliz con una sonrisa.

Juvia se quedó paralizada, ¿esto es lo que siempre había deseado, verdad?, siempre… Gray recibiéndola con un ramo de rosas, con esa mirada ensoñadora, enamorada, esa presencia que solo la llenaba a ella y que sabía que la amaba solamente a ella pero…

Ese Gray no era su Gray, ese Gray era de Juvia de Edoras, y ella era la Juvia de la tierra, enamorada de un Gray que no la amaba, mientras este Gray estaba enamorado de una Juvia que no lo amaba, se sintió miserable y una mujer mala por engañarlo de esa manera.

-G-Gray-sama…-dijo bajito recibiendo el ramo con timidez y aceptando su mano siendo dirigida a la mesa, siendo ayudada por un caballeroso Gray, y se quedó pensando un momento en el Gray de su mundo, no era caballeroso, no era meloso, no era detallista.

Era fuerte, noble y amable, daba todo por sus amigos, era un chico terco, era un chico de Hielo, un hielo que quemaba por sus amigos, que ardía por el bienestar de los que el defendía.

-La cena nos las servirán cuando tu gustes… -dijo amablemente mientras ella se le quedaba mirando angustiada, debía de decirle la verdad.

-Gray-sama… yo… Juvia…-intentó decirlo, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca, ¿Cómo decirle que ella no era la Juvia que amaba?

Lo destrozaría.

-Lo sé Juvia-chan… me di cuenta desde que llegaste… -dijo mientras sonreía y bajaba la mirada a ver el hermoso resplandor de los cubiertos.

Juvia abrió los ojos. ¡Él lo sabía!

-Tú… lo sabías… sabías que Juvia… - dijo sin atreverse a terminar.

-Que eres de la Tierra, que eres una Maga y que no eres la Juvia de Edoras… todo lo sabía desde que llegaste, si bien no te lo dije fue por… tu mirada, estabas asustada y viste en mi un apoyo, ¿verdad?- ella se quedó estática.

Si bien sabía que Gray no era idiota, no pensó que él se diera cuenta tan rápido, ni siquiera le dio algo en que pensar que ella fuese de otro mundo, de hecho la historia del golpe en la cabeza convenció a todos, nadie dudaba de lo que Levy les decía… entonces… ¿cómo?

Gray sonrió.

-Me di cuenta en tu aroma, cuando llegaste olías como el Natsu y la Wendy que llegaron aquella vez, aparte, me di cuenta contigo que tengo una habilidad de sentir algo de magia, si no la uso, puedo sentirla, de hecho te puedo decir que el "consejero" que nos encontramos y que te llevó, no era otro si no el mismísimo Rey, su poder mágico es enorme, pero pareciera que está dormido, como el tuyo… -dijo tomando una de las copas de cristal y mirar su reflejo.- Lo confirmé con tu forma de ser, por mucho que Juvia haya cambiado, hay cosas que ella jamás cambiaría… -dijo dejando la copa en su lugar.

-¿Cuáles cosas?- preguntó apenada, más que nada porque veía la tristeza en los ojos grises del chico, de alguna forma, ella se sentía mal, pero sentía también que se lo merecía por esconderlo siempre. Pretender ser alguien, es un pecado muy grave.

-Juvia de Edoras amaba la lluvia, a ti parece deprimirte…-dijo mientras sonreía con melancolía. – Ella trae una cicatriz en una de sus muñecas, algo casi invisible, es una herida que se hizo por mi culpa, es como si siempre tuviera que recordar el día que nos conocimos…- dijo mirando al techo consternado.

-Gray-sama…-se quedó quieta, bajando la mirada triste…- Juvia lo siente, siente no haberte dicho nada desde un inicio, el haberte intentado engañar… Juvia solo… solo –apretó las manos sobre su falda intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, también lo siento, no quería engañarte así, pero quería engañarme a mí mismo, quería saber a qué sabía el estar con Juvia feliz, que los ojos de Juvia me miraran con amor, y creo que a ti te pasó lo mismo… -ella solo atinó a sonreír con sus ojos tristes.- Perdóname Juvia, no quería lastimarte…-susurró levantándose de su asiento para irse a hincar frente a ella.

Los ojos azules de Juvia lo miraron con la misma tristeza tatuada en los ojos grises, se acercó a besar la frente de Gray.

-Juvia también quería saber a qué sabía la ser amada por Gray-sama..- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, Gray sin pensarlo dos veces, le limpió las lágrimas con su mano y se atrevió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de desesperación, de un amor que a pesar de que fuese una mentira, de que no era la Juvia ni el Gray indicados, la besó.

Ella correspondió sin más, imaginándose a su verdadero Gray besándola así, y lloró de felicidad y de tristeza al mismo tiempo, ese beso sabía a un amargo amor lleno de mentira, pero quería ser feliz, aunque fuese una felicidad fingida…

Quería quedarse un poco más, solo un poco más…

-_Juvia quiere reconfortar el corazón del Gray de Edoras y quiere dejarse amar por ese mismo Gray para sanar aunque sea por fuera, el corazón fracturado de Juvia…-_se dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Gray para profundizar el beso, entregándose.

Era su secreto, era solo de ellos, y nadie iba a enterarse, se iban a amar aunque no fuesen de los que sus corazones se enamoraron, aunque estuviesen engañándose mutuamente, no importaba ahora, solo buscaban amor, el amor del otro, si no era el correcto, no les interesaba.

Eso lo resolverían después.


	5. Cap 5 ¡Quiero verlo a él!

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 5.- ¡Quiero verlo a él!<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 5  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

**Capítulo 5.- ¡Quiero verlo a él!**

No era raro escuchar alboroto en el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore, ni ver tampoco que algunas cosas salieran volando, mucho menos las voces alteradas de algunos integrantes, sin embargo esta vez el alboroto era demasiado inusual, tanto que únicamente dos personas protagonizaban esta ruidosa pelea, todos los demás simplemente miraban atentos, sorprendidos.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES EN PAZ A JUVIA, BASTARDO! ¡NO TIENE POR QUE IMPORTARTE QUE TIENE JUVIA!- el grito de la chica dejó a todos con la cara sorprendida, si bien conocían a la chica desde hace poco, sabían que era educada, y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás le gritaría a _él._

-¡Juvia, cálmate!, ¡No te he hecho nada como para que te portes así!, ¡Solo pregunté que tenías!, ¡NO ERES LA JUVIA QUE CONOZCO!- decía algo exasperado el chico que ahora se paraba frente a ella amenazante, esperando así amedrentarla y que se calmara, pero parecía solo provocarla más.

Natsu estaba serio en su asiento al lado de una Lucy preocupada y una Lisanna observando seriamente la escena, era extraño, desde que llegó de Edoras, la Juvia de la tierra, amaba incondicionalmente a Gray, era tierna, atenta, educada y alegre, de hecho hasta se quedó algo sorprendida al notar con esos ojos azules que conocía como fieros, agresivos y muchas veces furiosos, fueran ahora un par de corazones, sin embargo, todo indicaba que le habían hecho algo realmente malo pero… de verdad ¿Gray había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo para hacer enfadar a Juvia así?, como para ver esos ojos…

Esos ojos… Lisanna apenas si entrecerró los suyos como queriendo conectar las cosas en su cabeza. Si bien Juvia se había vuelto solitaria, solo hablaba con Mirajane y Levy, pero aún así…

¿Podría ser que ella…?

-¡¿QUIERES SABER? ¡TIENES ARTA A JUVIA!, ¡JUVIA TE DETESTA!, ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA CUESTIONAR A JUVIA!, ¡GRAY IDIOTA!- el grito hizo que Gray se desesperara y la tomara esta vez de la muñeca, muchos se levantaron de su asiento, los ojos grises de Gray se veían peligrosos, Juvia simplemente se hizo hacia atrás entre asustada y retadora, intentando zafarse sin éxito, Gray era más fuerte que ella, pero aun así jamás dejaría que este Gray la amedrentara, no, aunque sus ojos fueran tan… grises, tan parecidos.

-Gray, suéltala, la vas a lastimar- se escuchó la voz de Evegreen quien estaba más cerca de la pareja de peleoneros, Gray la soltó lentamente consiente de que podría lastimarla pero sin esperarlo Juvia le soltó una tremenda golpe con la mano abierta sobre su mejilla que hizo que su rostro se girara de lado, todos se quedaron ahora si con la boca abierta.

Lucy y Levy se llevaron las manos a la boca, Natsu se había levantado alarmado, Juvia miraba con desprecio y odio a Gray mientras se giraba indignada sobándose la muñeca, ya que sin quererlo, el mago la había dejado marcada, su piel era delicada, ¡carajo!.

-Espero que lo entiendas ya, deja a Juvia en paz, Gray, ¡te odio!…-susurró despectivamente para salir del gremio dando un portazo detrás de ella.

Lisanna no pudo más y siguió a Juvia fuera del Gremio, Lucy sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las siguió también, eso la había dejado preocupada y mucho, si bien consideraba a Juvia una gran amiga, Gray lo era también, verlos pelear así era difícil de entender, aun sabiendo del gran amor que Juvia profesaba por el mago de hielo casi obsesivamente.

Gray se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de la impresión aún con el rostro de lado por la fuerza del golpe, con su mejilla roja, no se esperaba esto, de verdad ¿Qué había hecho? Sus ojos grises se ocultaron en su fleco oscurecido mientras sin darse cuenta, congelaba la alfombra de sus pies, estaba perdiendo la calma. Estaba queriendo entender, su cabeza era un lío, y sobre todo, se sentía dolido, jamás hubiese creído que Juvia, la que había creído en él ciegamente ahora… ahora…

-Te acaban de dar un golpe bajo, de verdad eres un perdedor cubito con patas -dijo Natsu, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Happy intentó detenerlo pero Gray se dejó ir contra Natsu a golpe limpio, este simplemente esquivaba y lo provocaba más, todos querían detener esto, por mucho todos sabían que a pesar de todo, Gray y Natsu eran grandes amigos, pero Natsu podría ser un cabeza hueca muchas veces.

-¡Maldición!-. Gritó frustrado Gray al casi golpear la cara de un Natsu acorralado contra la pared, el cazador de dragones de fuego, se quedó serio, sabía que Gray debía desquitar su furia, y solo él podía soportarlo, era el único que quizá no saliera mortalmente herido con la furia de su mejor amigo y su más grande rival.

-Más, desahógate más… golpéame, destroza todo, saca eso que traes, no me decepciones…-susurró el mago de fuego mientras le daba otro golpe para alejarlo, Gray siguió desquitando todo su coraje contra Natsu, sin darse cuenta que lloraba de dolor también, las palabras de Juvia le habían dolido, más que cualquier golpe de Natsu.

Incluso más que una herida mortal, sentía como si se desgarrase por dentro.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban y los tacones le permitían, se internó en el bosque, no importaba si se perdía, solo quería alejarse de ese mago de hielo, quería que la dejase de torturar, que la dejase de hacer recordar, si bien no era el Gray de Edoras, la hacía salirse de sus casillas, la hacía desesperarse, por algún a razón quería esa mirada ensoñadora del Gray que conocía, no esa mirada "amistosa", esa mirada "arrogante".

Por alguna razón no la soportaba y la hacía enfurecer, ¡Le dolía!

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento pero cayó de rodillas desesperada y comenzó a golpear el suelo con frustración, sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a dejar humedecer sus ojos, sonrojándolos igualmente que sus mejillas de la carrera y los sentimientos encontrados.

-Juvia…-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y se detuvo de golpear el suelo, se quedó hincada intentando secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres de Juvia, Lisanna?- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, Lisanna se acercó.

-Sí creo que eres quien eres… Juvia, ¿Qué haces en la tierra?- la de ojos azules se quedó estática, ya la había descubierto Lisanna, ¿qué mejor que decirle la verdad…?

-No sé, solo Juvia apareció de la nada… -dijo apretando los puños, Lisanna se quedó con una sonrisa y se acercó sin miedo a ella.

-Juvia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – los ojos azules de Lisanna se cruzaron con los de Juvia y esta simplemente se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el pasto llorando desconsolada, Lisanna se acercó a abrazarla.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el ambiente a humedecerse, los sentimientos de Juvia estaban afectando el clima sin que ella se diese cuenta, ya que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran su magia.

-Juvia no sabía qué hacer, si Juvia le decía a Lisanna eso, seguramente no le iba a creer ya que se supone que nadie puede volver a conectar los dos mundos, pero Juvia pasó…- dijo apretando sus manos sobre sus muslos.

-Cálmate Juvia, de alguna manera encontraremos la manera de reabrir el portal, aquí abunda magia, así que podemos… de alguna manera –dijo abrazándola.

Detrás de un árbol, escondida y mordiéndose un labio intentando contener sus lágrimas, se encontraba Lucy, no podía creer esto, entonces esta Juvia era la Juvia de Edoras que no podía atreverse a darse cuenta cuanto era amada por Gray, ¡Su Gray en Edoras!, ese que seguramente la esperaba preocupado, y que lo despreciaba así, y sin querer había lastimado al Gray de este mundo, a su amigo.

Suspiró suavemente para calmarse, debía entenderla, estaba asustada como ella cuando llegó a Edoras la primera vez, sentía que todos la atacaban, era normal, y pensando en cómo calmarse, respirando profundamente, giró sus ojos cafés hacia el cielo oscurecido, se notaba que iba a llover pronto.

Sonrió, recordó cuando Gray le contó cómo conoció a Juvia y lo que fue lo que logró ver mientras peleaban entre ellos hacia tanto, la historia triste y solitaria de Juvia.

Al parecer, el Gray de la tierra, también amaba a su forma a su Juvia, y seguramente el pelinegro estaba aturdido, y confuso, más bien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, quizá solo era cuestión de tiempo o puede ser que este incidente lo ayudase, pero debía de aclarar todo…

Tan pensativa como estaba no se dio cuenta de que bajó la guardia por lo que solo sintió el golpe en la mejilla y después la caída sobre la tierra húmeda, el sabor a pasto y a agua, la hizo toser un poco levantándose.

Miró a su agresora y se quedó pasmada, la habían atrapado, Juvia estaba a punto de volverla a atacar cuando se dio cuenta de quién era y se detuvo pero sin bajar la guardia, ese mundo no era suyo, los que se parezcan a sus amigos, no quiere decir que lo sean.

-¡Juvia!- gritó una peliblanca al ver a quien había lastimado- Cálmate, ella no nos lastimara, ¿verdad, Lucy-san?- preguntó a la rubia que solo la miraba atenta, tampoco debía bajar la guardia, la atacó desprevenida, pero en ese momento sonrió.

Ella no quería lastimarla, simplemente ella quería sentirse segura en un mundo al cual no pertenecía, la comprendía asi que se levantó y se sacudió la ropa para asentir.

-Yo… lo siento –se disculpó con un leve sonrojo- No quería escuchar su conversación pero… me quedé preocupada –dijo suavemente mientras miraba apenada a la chica de cabellos azules, esta solo suspiró con calma para posar su mano en sus ojos.

-Eres diferente a la Lucy que Juvia conoce… ella simplemente enfrenta lo que le hace dudar…-dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo, ver llover y por alguna razón, tener a Lisanna, la que conocía y una Lucy que si bien no era como la que siempre convivía con ella, podría decir que no era mala.

Se acercó a un árbol y se sentó, invitando a las otras dos chicas para que se sentaran a su lado, y sin más, cuando sintió la presencia de la rubia, se dejó caer en un mar de sentimientos, confundidos, como el agua cuando acaban de lanzarle una roca, todo es borroso.

-Juvia…-le susurró la rubia tomándola entre sus brazos, dejando que se desahogara, Lisanna miró la escena y giró a ver el cielo, se imaginaba lo que estaría pasando Gray de Edoras, seguramente estaría muriéndose por no ver a Juvia o quizá…

-Si Juvia está aquí… la Juvia de Edoras, en ese caso seguramente la Juvia que conocemos aquí, está en Edoras… -suspiró recargándose en el tronco del árbol, meditando, Lucy opinaba lo mismo mientras se dejaba abrazar fuertemente por una Juvia que cada vez más lloraba más desgarradoramente

La lluvia, con los gritos de la choca de cabello azul, se intensificaba, conectándose, demostrando su dolor, su desesperación y su confusión, las tres chicas estaban empapadas, con algo de frío pero aun asi, Juvia no dejaba de llorar.

Poco a poco, Juvia fue calmándose, secando sus lágrimas, agradeciéndole a la rubia por dejarse abrazar con una sonrisa, se recargó también en el árbol, mirando el cielo, de alguna manera sintiendo esa conexión con la lluvia que ahora comenzaba a calmarse al igual que ella y sonrió.

-Hace poco más de… un mes, Juvia pidió un deseo… -dijo llamando la atención de las dos chicas que la acompañaban – El deseo de Juvia fue… que Gray dejara de amarla tan desesperantemente… -sonrió con melancolía cerrando los ojos, otras dos lágrima se deslizaron por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-… ¿Te arrepientes de ese deseo? –se atrevió a preguntar la de cabello blanco que miraba el rostro de Juvia con algo de pesar, sintiendo que ella sufría por eso.

-Juvia no lo sabe… solo sabe que este Gray es desesperante… -respondió en un suspiro, Lucy solo miró hacia adelante.

-¿Sabes?, la magia de Juvia, comúnmente es dependiendo de sus sentimientos, de hecho esta lluvia seguramente tú la provocaste con tu corazón confundido… -relacionó mirando al cielo sintiendo esa brisa fría correr por la piel de las tres chicas haciendo que temblaran un poco.

-¿Los… sentimientos de Juvia…?- preguntó cómo analizando la situación, se preguntaba que sucedía, entonces su magia era emocional ¿cierto?

-¿Extrañas al Gray de Edoras? – Lucy lanzó la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza dejándose caer hacia atrás en el tronco mientras abrazaba sus piernas, Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Extrañarlo?... apretó los labios, conteniendo sus lágrimas, las nubes comenzaban a moverse de nuevo, y una suave brisa las cubrió.

-No… -dijo demasiado bajo pero ambas la escucharon.

-Mientes –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa, Juvia solo apretó los ojos.

-Juvia deseó dejar de verlo, que desapareciera de la vida e Juvia, ¿Por qué debía Juvia extrañar a Gray? –comenzaba a alterarse, Lucy se estaba cansando, esta Juvia solo se estaba engañando a sí misma.

La peli azul se levantó para caminar tres pasos y quedar completamente debajo de la lluvia, empapándose más, sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no sabiendo que contestar, no sabía si lo extrañaba, no sabía si quería regresar, no sabía nada…

Una mano en su hombro, un golpe en su mejilla, cayendo sobre el lodo miró perpleja a la rubia que la miraba con rabia, con sus ojos brillosos de las lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas…

-¡Deja de engañarte a ti misma! –sentenció mientras ella misma se quedaba helada, no, ella no se estaba engañando, por algo había deseado… deseado… dejar de verlo.

-Juvia… Juvia no quiere verlo… Juvia no extraña a… -su voz se quebró, no supo como pero un nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir su nombre, su estómago dolía por el deseo de no decirlo, no pronunciar su nombre en esa oración.

¿Y si realmente jamás volviera a ver a Gray?, si… solo si se quedase en este mundo, jamás vería la mirada enamorada de Gray, si no esa que la desesperaba y la despedazaba por dentro… sus ojos se empañaron, su pecho se infló de dolor, no quería eso, quería a Gray de vuelta.

-¡JUVIA QUIERE REGRESAR CON SU GRAY! – no pudo soportarlo, su voz salió sola, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, Lucy y Lisanna la vieron sorprendidas pero aliviadas, Juvia por fin decía lo que realmente sentía, y aunque volvía a llorar, esta vez su llanto era desesperado por volver, rogando el volver a ver a Gray enamorado, a su Gray.

-Volveré a preguntar… -dijo dulcemente pero a la vez firme - ¿Extrañas al Gray de Edoras? –dijo Lucy mientras se hincaba frente a Juvia quien lloraba amargamente.

Sin esperarlo, la chica de ojos azules, se le lanzó a los brazos a la rubia llorando.

-Quiero… Juvia quiere verlo, Juvia extraña a Gray… Mi Gray… -dijo enterrando su rostro entre el pecho de la rubia que solo la abrazaba fuertemente, se juraba a sí misma y a la Juvia llorosa que estaba entre sus brazos que iba a regresarla a Edoras con el chico que realmente amaba, mientras que iba a traer de regreso a la Juvia de este mundo, para calmar el corazón de Gray que seguramente estaba igual de confundido que la Juvia en sus brazos.

-Mañana le diremos a los del gremio… tendremos que ver la manera de reabrir el portal… -dijo la rubia decidida, Lisanna no estuvo de acuerdo.

-No podemos hacer eso… en primera dudo que Juvia quiera que lo digamos, en segunda, será un golpe bajo para Gray, y en tercera… tengo el presentimiento que solo Juvia puede reabrir el portal, y tengo una idea… -dijo sonriente, Lucy suspiró dándose cuenta de que la lluvia acababa de detenerse, y Juvia en sus brazos había caído dormida, con el rostro manchado de lodo y su ropa echada a perder de la lluvia.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y decidieron ir Fairy Hills para bañarse y cambiarse aun cuando Lucy no pertenecía a ese lugar, Lisanna la dejó quedarse con ella para que pudieran estar al pendiente de Juvia, dejarían descansar a la chica de cabellos azules, y ambas pactaron el protegerla, el cuidarla y el alejarla un poco del Gray de la tierra para evitar que se destruyan mutuamente sin querer…

En la habitación de Juvia, el cuerpo de la chica descansaba pacíficamente sobre la cama, estaba soñando con un recuerdo, un recuerdo que la hacía sentirse feliz.

_En medio de una tormenta, ella iba caminando con calma, estaba sintiendo las gotas recorrer su cuerpo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus cabellos empapados, pegándose a su espalda y a su ropa empapada pero escuchó un grito, un grito de dolor, estaban cerca del gremio por lo que se sintió desfallecer, seguramente habían encontrado el Gremio y estaban atacándolo._

_Una explosión y no lo pensó, simplemente echo a correr hasta donde vio el humo esparcirse en el aire debajo de la tormenta, y respirando agitadamente pudo verlo, una figura de un chico que estaba acorralado contra el suelo y el brillo de una lanza sobre su cuello, apunto de matarlo._

_Lo reconoció de cierta forma, ella lo había visto apenas en el gremio, era nuevo, y ya estaba en las garras de la Cazadora de Hadas, pero y aunque sabía que lo que debía hacer era correr, llorar la pérdida del nuevo integrante, no pudo, su pecho le dijo que fuera por él, que lo salvara, que aunque le costara una herida y quizá hasta la vida, ella debía ir por él._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó una pistola que se cargaba de agua mágica, un agua que cortaba hasta el mismo aire, y con la lluvia, se volvía más poderosa por lo que disparó una vez para hacer que la chica pelirroja se alejara de su objetivo, el chico apenas si pudo reaccionar y se levantó para alejarse, Juvia sabía que el si iba a correr y ella se quedaría en su lugar._

_Seguramente moriría en ese mismo instante pero para su sorpresa, el chico estaba a su lado, y aunque le hacía gracia el verlo con tanta ropa encima, se giró a ver a la pelirroja que comenzaba a atacarlos con su lanza, Juvia apenas si podía esquivar, el chico se había escondido en algún sitio._

_De alguna parte, salió un disparo con hielo mágico, aunque no tan poderoso, logró que la pelirroja retrocediera un par de pasos, Juvia aprovechó para disparar pero Erza era más veloz, se acercó a ella para intentar herirla, pero alguien la sacó de ahí y en lugar de su cuello, Erza solo hirió la muñeca de la chica que sangraba profusamente._

_El pelinegro salió corriendo con la chica, jalándola de la mano que no estaba herida y logró esconderse de la pelirroja que maldijo por lo alto al no encontrarlos, ambos suspiraron aliviados._

_-¿Qué hacías ahí solo, idiota? –dijo la chica mientras le arrebataba del cuello la bufanda roja para vendarse la muñeca, estaba doliéndole demasiado._

_-So… solo iba volviendo de una tarea… -dijo suavecito, sonrojado, estaba admirado con esa mujer, fuerte, lista y sobre todo, lo había protegido, se sentía soñado, era hermosa…_

_-¿Qué carajos le vez a Juvia?- preguntó incomoda por su mirada intensa._

_-M-me llamo Gray Surge… -dijo sonrojado bajando su mirada y con una sonrisa estúpida._

_-Juvia –dijo secamente mirando hacia afuera. –Es una lástima que esa maldita Cazadora arruinara la caminata de Juvia bajo la lluvia… -dijo acariciando la su herida sobre la bufanda – Esto dejará marca en la muñeca de Juvia… -_

_-Juvia-chan… gracias –dijo amablemente mientras se sacaba de encima una de los tantos abrigos para ofrecérselo a Juvia quien al principio dudó, pero lo tomó para cubrirse, sintiendo inmediatamente el calor de esta, el aroma._

_Lo miró y después sonrió con un deje de sensualidad._

_-Le debes la vida a Juvia… será mejor que agradezcas Gray… -dijo acomodándose en una roca, se disponía a dormir._

_-¡SI, Gracias Juvia-chan! –dijo fuertemente pero la chica de cabello azul, se quedó quieta, comenzando dormirse, debía admitir que el aroma de ese abrigo estaba arrullándola, bostezando, se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, usando las piernas del chico como almohada._

_Gray sonrió sonrojado mientras miraba por primera y última vez a Juvia dormida cerca de él._

Entre su sueño, la peli azul se removió entre las sábanas, recordando ese aroma, esa calidez, y sonrió complacida.

-Gray-chan… te extraño -dijo entre sueños.


	6. Cap 6 Mi magia me encadena a él

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 6.- Mi magia me encadena a él<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 6  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

**Capítulo 6.- Mi Magia me encadena a él**

Esa tarde pintaba a ser normal, sin tantos problemas ya que el gremio se había acostumbrado a ver a la recién pareja amorosa por todos lados, haciendo que muchos se sintieran celosos del amor que había entre ellos, porque de alguna forma se veían cada vez más unidos, cada vez más enamorados.

-Me preocupa que de verdad se enamoren entre ello dos, cuando tengan que separarse, les dolerá mucho… -decía una rubia mientras tomaba su bebida mirando a la pareja acaramelada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no es así, ambos y estoy casi segura de que saben la verdad y están aprovechando este tiempo –dijo con seguridad la chica de cabello azul mientras también miraba a la pareja que ahora estaba rodeada de corazones y nubes rosas.

A ambas les salió una gota en la nuca por el escenario, demasiado rosa y a pesar de todo, recordaban a la Juvia de Edoras, jamás estaría tan acaramelada con Gray. Ambas suspiraron y se sonrieron derrotadas

-No creo que Gray se haya dado cuenta –dijo la rubia- apuesto 50 piedras preciosas a que no se ha dado cuenta –dijo como si nada mientras la peli azul la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Acepto –ambas estrecharon sus manos pactando la apuesta, mientras que un pelirrosa se acercaba a ellas.

-¿De qué hablan? –dijo en tono inocente, recibiendo un par de miradas molestas pero después ambas chicas sonrieron con sorna- Ah… ¡AHHHHH! –

El grito de dolor de Natsu, también paso como algo normal, ya que Lucy estaba aplicándole una de sus tantas llaves para partirle la espalda o algo más.

La pareja, si bien sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar disfrutaban al máximo el estar juntos, y habían pactado secretamente que si pasaba más de un año sin cambios, iban a dejar de fingir, dirían la verdad a todos y anunciarían que a pesar de todo, se amaban, Juvia debía decirle adiós al Gray de la tierra y Gray iba a decirle adiós a la Juvia de Edoras, para siempre.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Esa misma tarde, las tres chicas caminaban con una sonrisa en sus labios, las tres se sentían en paz, si bien Juvia muchas veces se sentía como fuera de lugar, gracias a la rubia y a la chica de lentes, se sentía como en casa, a pesar de las diferencias de todo, ya que parecía todo al revés, especialmente le causaba gracia Cana, ya que la que conocía, bebía sake o cualquier cosa que contuviera alcohol.

Las tres habían salido a una petición del gremio de ir a conseguir unas cosas a las afueras de la ciudad, si bien salían y entraban sin problemas de esta, siempre cargaban armas para defenderse en caso de emergencia, Levy había inventado algunas que funcionaban con cosas normales, por ejemplo unas bombas dentro de botellas de cristal que al explotar, sacaban volando residuos de metal ardiendo, haciendo más daño, sin embargo Juvia que no sabía realmente nada.

Las chicas llegaron a una parte del bosque desolado para comenzar a buscar, sin embargo un potente temblor las hizo detenerse asustadas, en Edoras nunca temblaba por que sí, cuando lo hacía era porque la Cazadora de Hadas iba llegando o porque Levy había hecho un experimento fallido.

Cual fue la sorpresa de las tres chicas cuando un enorme monstro en forma de lagarto enorme, se acercaba gruñéndoles, las chicas quedaron paralizadas sin embargo, Levy alcanzó a reaccionar, sacando una máquina que se convirtió en un escudo de metal bastante resistente sin embargo el peso era mucho para las chicas que salieron volando por los aires.

Lastimadas, las chicas veían al mostró con ojos desafiantes, Lucy y Levy se caracterizaban por ser fuertes guerreras.

Juvia se levantaba con dificultad, a pesar de todo seguía teniendo más resistencia que sus compañeras por lo que iba a protegerlas para que salieran corriendo pero tanto Levy como Lucy se colocaron a su lado sacando más armas de alguna parte para comenzar a defenderse.

-¡No creas que te dejaremos así, lagarto de mierda!- gritó Lucy mientras sacaba su látigo y comenzaba a azotarlo, Levy sacaba muchos inventos, muchos retrasaban al demonio pero no lo derrotaban, mientras que este, con su enorme garra, alcanzó a golpear a Lucy quien salió volando por los aires, Juvia se sintió frustrada, si corazón le gritaba que las protegiera.

De alguna manera, Levy alcanzó a reaccionar para desviar la atención del mostró que las quería atacar para otro lado diferente, alejándolo de la ciudad a la cual se dirigía, Lucy apareció de nuevo con varias heridas que sangraban, Juvia caía en la desesperación, debía hacer algo y pronto.

El grito de dolor de Levy las hizo correr hacia la bestia que tenía casi arrinconada a la chica, Juvia, con todo el valor que tenía, se interpuso protegiendo a Levy quien logrando escapar, se fue directamente a la ciudad, Lucy la cubrió mientras intentaba distraer al enorme lagarto y que no lastimara a Juvia.

La pelea era sangrienta, ambas chicas estaban ya heridas, la rubia más que la peli azul, sin embargo seguía ahí, debían proteger a la ciudad, al gremio. Fairy Tail nunca faltaba a sus promesas, era el orgullo del gremio.

Juvia no sabía qué hacer, tenía las píldoras de magia que le había dado el Rey, pero no quería usarla, no quería desaparecer de ese mundo en el que era feliz.

¡Aun no!

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Sus piernas casi flaquean antes de llegar a las puertas del gremio pero lo consiguió, llego haciendo un enorme escandalo para que todos voltearan a verla, alarmados, se acercaron a auxiliarla ya que estaba sangrando de un brazo y tenía varios moretones en las piernas y los brazos.

-Rápido… -dijo débilmente- en el bosque, Juvia y Lucy…. –dijo tosiendo antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Visca, quien gritó aterrada, mientras que los chicos salían corriendo hacia el bosque, principalmente Gray y Natsu que tenían el corazón en el punto de detenerse por la adrenalina y el miedo.

-¡Natsu! –gritó Gray mientras se subían ambos al carro de Levy, un coche que ahora se propulsaba por la luz solar o la luz de luna, por lo que a toda velocidad dejaron a todos los demás detrás de sus pasos.

-_Resiste Juvia-chan, ya voy… te voy a rescatar, tú no puedes usar tu magia en este mundo…_- pensó para sí mientras miraba la carrera con ansias, quería llegar ya, casi tele transportándose-.

-Lucy… -susurraron los labios de Natsu, haciendo que Gray se girara a él sorprendido, se había quedado en sus pensamientos y ahora se daba cuenta, los ojos de Natsu eran diferentes, siempre eran diferentes si Lucy estaba de por medio.

Sonrió amargamente, seguramente Natsu se sentía igual que él mismo, con el corazón al borde de detenerse por la impaciencia.

-Estarán bien… -dijo calmando al peli rosado quien le regresó una sonrisa agradecida.

Al llegar al bosque pudieron darse cuenta en donde era la batalla, una enorme nube de polvo estaba cubriendo parte del bosque donde no podían entrar con el coche por lo que salieron corriendo de ahí hacia las chicas gritando sus nombres.

-¡Lucy!, ¡Juvia-chan! – escucharon un grito desgarrador, la voz era incomparable. - ¡LUCY!

Gray pudo ver como el peli rosado quedaba paralizado por lo que al pasar a su lado lo alcanzó a empujar sacándolo de su estado y comenzaron a correr como desesperados para ver en la escena una Lucy tirada en el suelo muy mal herida y una Juvia hincada intentando proteger a la rubia con poco éxito.

-¡Juvia-chan! –el grito hizo que la peli azul se girara a ver esos ojos grises, se preguntaba por qué no estaba aliviada de verlo y apretó el frasco que estaba entre sus manos.

¿De verdad era a él a quien quería ver en estos momentos tan difíciles?

La respuesta era simple, en su mente se apareció el mismo Gray pero sin camisa y con el tatuaje de Fairy Tail en su pecho, dispuesto a defender a cualquiera del Gremio con su hielo, en este momento quería ver al Gray Fullbuster, mago y hielo, al que la derrotó.

Apretó los ojos mientras pensaba, era hora de tomar la decisión, Gray y Natsu como pudieron distrajeron al mostró mientras que Lucy se levantaba apenas y la miraba ansiosa, estaba preocupada por los chicos pero la peli azul estaba más extraña.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy-san? –preguntó angustiada, Lucy la miró de vuelta, y pudo ver el frasco.

Juvia tembló, al ver a Lucy así de herida, escuchando los gritos de miedo y de dolor de Natsu y Gray, no pudo más, no resistió el hecho de que ella siempre terminaba siendo la que era protegida, debía de proteger también, como maga de Fairy Tail, como maga del agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el frasco y tomó una de esas capsulas rojas, Lucy la miraba sorprendida.

-Ju-Juvia… -sabía que esas pequeñas capsulas tenían algo de especial, pero no sabía que podría pasarle a su amiga, intentó detenerla pero era tarde, pudo ver como en su garganta se deslizaba la píldora, Lucy se sintió aterrada pero nada pasó.

Juvia por otro lado sintió toda esa magia recorrer su cuerpo, pudo sentir como era ella de nuevo, como podía usar el agua una vez más y mentalmente pidió perdón a sus amigos, a Gray y se levantó para caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba la bestia.

-¡Juvia-chan, corre!- el grito de Gray la hizo correr pero hacía el, Gray y Natsu estaban malheridos en el suelo, al parecer solo lo distrajeron para ganarse una buena golpiza.

En ese momento el cielo se nubló y comenzaron a caer gotas gruesas de lluvia mientras la peli azul caminaba ahora frente a la bestia quien gruñía y rugía, Juvia sonrió recordando sus peleas, había olvidado la emoción de golpear con magia.

-Gota, Gota, suave, desliza, constante y silenciosa… Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia –susurró mientras se colocaba entre Natsu, Gray y la bestia, los chicos la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces Juvia? ¡Corre! – el grito de Lucy cerca de ella la hizo apenas girarse un poco, la garra del mostró se levantó para golpearla pero cual fue la sorpresa de los presentes, el cuerpo de Juvia estaba por la mitad, pero ella seguía sonriente y notaron como era agua el que estaba en la que debía ser la herida de la chica.

-El cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua… jamás podrás dañarme… -susurró levantando la mano un sello de magia apareció- ¡Agua Cortante! –del sello salieron muchas partes del agua que parecieron dañar al contrincante, Juvia saltó por los aires.

Encima de su oponente, Juvia se sintió libre, su magia, ella era la mujer de la Lluvia, debía de proteger a sus amigos, a pesar de todo, no importaba el precio.

-Ju… Juvia-chan… -susurró Gray al verla usando su magia, agua, podía sentirlo, ella podía usar su magia de agua, ahogándolo todo, por eso ella era así, porque ella odiaba la lluvia. – La mujer de la Lluvia… -susurró bajando la mirada, su magia había vuelto, el mundo de Edoras caería en pánico.

-¡Ahhhh! -Juvia lanzó con ambas manos agua hirviendo, desde que se enfrentó a Gray pudo darse cuenta de que podía controlar la temperatura del agua que arrojaba por lo que entrenó para lanzarla lo más caliente o lo más fría que pudiese.

El Mostro quedó fuera de combate fácilmente, Juvia cayó sobre sus pies delante de los chicos y les sonrió cálidamente, Natsu era el único que no sabía que estaba pasando, por lo que se asustó, pero Lucy le confesó la verdad.

-Poco más de un mes, esta Juvia que ves llegó al gremio, ella es la Juvia de la tierra, la maga de agua… -dijo sonriente y victoriosa, la peli azul se sonrojo y Gray la abrazó fuertemente.

Presentía algo. Algo malo.

Todos volvieron al gremio en el auto que ahora pertenecía a Natsu, e iban a toda velocidad para poder tratar las heridas de Lucy, ya que muchas de ellas sangraban y la propia chica rubia estaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la maga de agua.

Al llegar al gremio, todos celebraron, Gray se quedó con Juvia con una sonrisa feliz de verla a salvo, pero su corazón estaba inquiero, sinceramente sentía que todo iba a acabar pronto.

Lucy fue atendida casi de inmediato por lo que tranquilizaron a Natsu diciéndole que ella iba a estar bien, a pesar de todo ella era una de las chicas más fuertes del gremio.

Juvia se sentía muy cansada, más de lo habitual cuando usaba su magia por lo que cayó dormida entre los brazos de Gray quien la arropó con uno de sus abrigos y la llevo a su casa, dejándola descansar.

-Buen trabajo… Juvia-chan –susurró dejándole un beso en la frente y salió cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, el pecho de Gray ardía por algo, aunque él sabía que Juvia era la maga de la Tierra, al verla usando su magia de agua, tan sorprendente, recordó al Gray de la tierra.

Hielo y Agua, se necesitaban, se complementaban y él, por primera vez desde que llegó esta Juvia, se sintió poco menos que miserable, no era el Gray adecuado, el no encajaba con la Juvia que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-Compatibilidad… maldita compatibilidad –susurró caminando sin rumbo debajo de la lluvia.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Una semana después del incidente, Gray invitó a cenar a Juvia en un lugar elegante, y bastante costoso, pero era lo que se merecía, Gray muchas veces no se limitaba en sus gastos para darle a Juvia lo que podía darle, sus lujos, Juvia agradecía mucho las atenciones del pelinegro, sin embargo sabía que algo andaba mal, Gray se perdía en sus pensamientos muy a menudo últimamente.

-¿Gray-sama…? –preguntó tímida de molestar sus pensamientos pero unos ojos grises la miraron intensamente, le recordó la primera vez que los vio, grises, fuertes, atrevidos, furiosos… Juvia se asustó pero se relajó al ver el suspiro de Gray, seguramente le diría algo acerca de su magia.

-Juvia-chan… ¿Tu magia se basa en el agua… cierto?-preguntó un tanto con duda en su voz, Juvia se quedó pasmada, ¿a que venía eso?

-Sí, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, siempre donde iba Juvia, llovía a cantaros, siempre… -dijo bajando un poco la mirada apenada pero de cierta manera recordando esos momentos tristes, Gray le tomó de la mano lo que hizo que Juvia lo mirara con ese recuerdo nadando en sus ojos

-Te hice recordar algo feo, lo siento…- se disculpó sonriente- Es solo que, no me podría creer que fueran tan compatibles…- dijo soltándola con pesar, Juvia se dio cuenta.

-¿Gray-sama? –se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, si bien si era sorprendente su magia de agua para quienes no la habían visto, pero recordando el incidente hace tiempo de que Natsu y Lucy vinieron a Edoras, debían de saber que hay otros mundos con magia tan poderosa como esa.

¿Por qué?, ¿Podría ser…?

-Juvia-chan… yo conocí de frente al Gray de tu mundo –confesó como temiendo la reacción de la chica pero prosiguió – el Mago de Hielo, Gray… -sonrió fascinado y a la vez apenado, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa triste – No imaginaba que tu magia y la del Gray de tu mundo fuesen tan compatibles… pude sentir como si estuviesen conectados de alguna manera… -dijo sin pensarlo

Juvia se quedó pasmada sin saber que decir, su cabeza pensaba muchas cosas a la vez, primero el porqué de pronto salía todo esto de la conversación, ¿compatibilidad?, era cierto que Gray de la tierra le había dicho eso hace algún tiempo, pero… ¿estar conectados?, no, Juvia y Gray jamás han estado conectados.

El pensamiento hizo que Juvia bajase la mirada triste.

-No… no es como lo piensas, Gray-sama, Juvia no está conectada con el Gray-sama de la tierra… -apretó las manos y su mirada se volvió más triste – Es cierto que somos compatibles, el Agua y el Hielo… cuando peleamos al conocernos, Juvia pudo sentirlo también y sé que Gray-sama pudo notarlo –miró hacia el chico con los ojos a punto de romperse en lágrimas.

Gray se quedó pasmado, ¿Qué le pasaba al Gray de la tierra?, ¿Peleando con Juvia?, a pesar de ser tan compatibles no la amaba tanto… ¡era un idiota y un patán!, se enfureció en la idea de pensar de que el mismo lastimase a Juvia de tal manera, aun si fuesen por causas mayores, se enfureció más al imaginarse a Juvia incondicionalmente amándolo, detrás de él siempre siguiéndolo, siempre protegiéndolo y él ignorándola. ¡Lo mataba la idea de que eso pasara!

-Juvia-chan, ¿Cómo recuperaste tu magia? –preguntó el pelinegro, Juvia no pudo ocultárselo y le contó lo que había pasado en el palacio con el Rey, le contó que él era parte de su gremio en la tierra, que era uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio.

-… y si Juvia usa demasiado su magia en Edoras… hay de dos opciones, una que Juvia regrese a la Tierra o… -se quedó callada, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, por mucho ella no había hecho nada malo como para desaparecer.

-¿O…?-se preocupó el pelinegro y le tomó de la mano para darle la fuerza de decírselo, pero se arrepintió al escucharlo.

Los ojos vidriosos de Juvia le dieron la respuesta, pero lo confirmó con sus palabras.

-¡Juvia puede desaparecer para siempre!- dijo apretando los ojos de miedo, Gray se quedó de piedra ¿y aun así decidió el usar su magia?, ¡¿Por qué?

-Juvia-chan, si sabias las consecuencias ¿Por qué usaste tu magia esa vez?- se alarmó, comenzaba a perder la calma, Juvia lo miró temerosa por lo que Gray se calmó lo suficiente para respirar profundamente – Juvia-chan, te arriesgaste demasiado en el bosque… ¿Qué pasaría si…? –se quedó callado al ver la expresión triste de Juvia, la comprendía y apretó los ojos, le tomó la mano para jalarla hacia sí, levantándose y a ella de paso para abrazarla fuertemente.

Si no era su Juvia no importaba, no quería ni que esta ni su Juvia desaparecieran.

¡De alguna manera no iba a permitirlo!

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Ambos iban caminando en silencio, si bien iban tomados de las manos, sabían que debían decirles al gremio la verdad, romperían su promesa, pero seguramente el gremio ya estaba al tanto y Gray sabía que el gremio podía usarla en su beneficio y quizá hasta abusaran de su poder, Edoras no era un mundo donde se pudiera usar magia libremente.

Los ojos de Gray se afilaron por la idea de perder a Juvia, y se preguntaba de alguna manera como estaría la Juvia que él conocía, seguramente estaba feliz de que el Gray de la tierra no le hiciera caso, pero también le preocupaba el hecho de que si la Juvia que tenía de la mano desapareciera, entonces la Juvia que conocía en Edoras también lo hiciera, al final de cuentas, los mundos eran paralelos.

Por algo estaban conectados.

De un momento a otro, Juvia se detuvo haciendo que Gray se girara a ella preocupado, sus orbes grises se clavaron en las azules, Juvia suspiró antes de mirar al cielo, enormes nubarrones grises como los ojos que la miraban atentamente se escabullían para ocultar el hermoso cielo azul, y una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla recorriéndola, pareciendo que estuviera llorando.

-Gray-sama… -susurró al voltear a verlo, ella sonrió, se sentía debilitada aún por la pelea, aún no se había recuperado y había descansado lo suficiente como en ocasiones anteriores, se imaginaba que esto era lo que iba a suceder, quizá iba a desaparecer pero en ese mismo instante sintió algo.

Un punzante dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, apretando la mano del pelinegro abriendo sus ojos con dolor, Gray se preocupó pero al intentar acercarse, la mano de la chica comenzó a quemarlo, soltándola por el calor, se quedó atónito.

-Juvia-chan… -susurró aterrado, Juvia había cerrado los ojos y tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

-No hay más dolor… Juvia se siente tranquila… -miró a Gray, sabía que era el momento, y de alguna forma sentía que iba a volver a la tierra. – Gracias, Gray-sama… ama a Juvia mucho más –sonrió feliz mientras la lluvia comenzaba a disolverla.

-No… ¡NO! –el grito de Gray fue en vano, Juvia había desaparecido en medio de la lluvia, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, agradeciéndole… Gray cayó de rodillas y apretó los puños – Tú… Tú también cuídate Juvia-chan, ama mucho al Gray de la tierra aunque ese idiota no se lo merezca…- susurró dolido levantándose para caminar lentamente bajo la lluvia, se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos, y la soledad lo alcanzó sintiéndose miserable, se sentía un idiota…

Siempre Juvia lo abandonaba, de una o de otra forma, nunca podía tenerla cerca.


	7. Ca 7 Cuídate y Cuídala

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 7.- Cuídate y Cuídala<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 7  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

**Capítulo 7.-**

Esta no era su tarde, definitivamente no lo era ya que estaba caminando bajo un sol lacerante que estaba terminando por joderle el poco buen humor que hubiese tenido, si bien desde la mañana sabía que las cosas iban salir mal con esa indirecta de Mirajane de que fuera a una misión.

¿Quién iba a pensar que fuera una misión con "EL"?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada, si bien odiaba el clima cálido, odiaba más el sentirse incomoda en un lugar, y bien podría decir que en donde se encontraba, caminando al lado de un mago de hielo que parecía estar más arisco de lo normal con ella.

Lo miró de reojo y pudo ver el perfil de este, era moreno, muy a pesar de usar magia de hielo, tenía una piel de cierta manera suave a la vista aunque con una cicatriz en la frente, la cual sin querer le hizo fruncir el ceño, el Gray de su mundo no tenía esa marca, de alguna manera le molestaba el ver esa marca en su cara.

Giró sus azules ojos hacia el frente dejando que la suave brisa de la pradera acariciara su rostro, dejando que su cabello azul que ahora estaba suelto, se moviera al compás de este, se llevó una mano a sus onduladas hebras, enredando sus dedos suspirando, ¿Cómo estará su Gray? Lo extrañaba y se preguntaba si él de verdad la extrañaba, y aunque sabía del amor incondicional de él, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, no lo culparía si le odiara en este momento, si alguien más pudo cubrir su corazón que por culpa de ella estaba herido, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea, no quería, su pecho ardía de preocupación.

¿De verdad la dejaría de amar?

¿De verdad la olvidaría?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el cielo pensando en aquel chico pelinegro, preocupada, su rostro lo reflejaba completamente, ¿se habrá enfermado?, ¿estará bien?, ¿no estaría herido?, ¡¿se habría enamorado de alguien más?

Su gesto era de angustia.

-¿Planeas quedarte de pie ahí? –no se había dado cuenta de que estaba parada sin moverse, y giró sus pupilas azules al chico quien no le pudo sostener la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia otro lugar, ella se sintió de alguna manera ofendida, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Gray, planeas evadirle la mirada a Juvia todo el día?-preguntó caminando hacia él, pasando a su lado, ignorándolo de alguna forma, él se quedó tieso, de verdad su presencia de alguna retorcida manera la disfrutaba pero prefería mil veces a la Juvia cariñosa.

Apretó los dientes sin responder y seguirla cuidadosamente a una distancia prudente, no quería verla realmente, le dolía mirarla, olerla, sentirla, ¿esa era la Juvia que quería?

Ahora se quedó parado él para mirar la espalda de ella, podía denotar su hermosa figura, suave, no tan exagerada como Lucy o Cana, bien eran bellas, pero Juvia era "elegante", frunció el ceño ¿desde cuándo le importaba el cuerpo de una mujer?

La respuesta fue cuando ella apenas si giró en sus pasos para mirarlo, ahora si le sostuvo la mirada, esos profundos ojos azules, parecían dos pozos, como si fuese lo más profundo del océano absorbiéndolo, tragándolo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo intensa que podía ser la mirada de ella.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que se detiene, Gray? – la escuchó de nuevo, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, era incómodo, ¿Qué había hecho?, de alguna manera ella no era la Juvia que él conocía.

Ella no era, algo se lo decía.

Ambos llegaron a las ruinas que marcaba la misión, según Mira les había dicho que solicitaban encontrar una llave dentro de estas, era una reliquia muy antigua, si bien era una misión que podía hacerla Wendy, Mira les había dicho a ambos que iba a ser una oportunidad perfecta para convivir y mejorar su relación.

Ambos se habían negado sin embargo el Maestro y Erza pusieron de su parte para que acabaran aceptando la misión, aunque Juvia se había negado, conociendo por primera vez que la Erza que ella conocía a la Erza de este mundo, se parecían en dar el suficiente miedo como para doblegar a cualquiera.

Le había costado caro el darse cuenta de esa cruel verdad.

Suspiraron ambos cansados por el recuerdo y se giraron a verse, sorprendidos por pensar algo tan parecido él sonrió, ella apenas si suavizó la mirada caminando a la entrada de las ruinas donde iban a buscar aquella reliquia.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Dentro de las ruinas, ambos se encontraban desconcertados, parecía que estuvieran dando vueltas sin sentido, y según el mapa que habían conseguido gracias a Levy, no hallaban la forma ni de ir a la cámara secreta de la reliquia, ni salir de ahí, la chica comenzó a desesperarse.

En una de las vueltas de los callejones, un ataque directo de fuego fue directamente a la chica, quien solo alcanzó a cubrirse con ambos brazos, sintiendo que nada había pasado pero si unos brazos la habían protegido.

Al levantar sus ojos se quedaron abiertos sorprendidos, el pelinegro la había abrazado para sacarla de ahí, evitando apenas por los pelos el ataque, Gray respiraba agitadamente, ella se veía consternada.

-¿Estás herido? –preguntó suavecito, sabiendo la posición en la que estaba, tantos años siendo perseguida le habían dado la experiencia necesaria de ser cautelosa.

-No, pero eso estuvo cerca, no sé quiénes son… -respondió quitándose la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, y sin querer, sonrojando a la chica que desvió la mirada.

Ambos caminaban con cautela por los túneles de aquellas ruinas esperando no encontrarse con aquellos atacantes y por mucho que el instinto de la chica le dijera que no se alejase de él, tomó un camino diferente en alguna de las vueltas, perdiéndose, quedando expuesta y rodeada.

Frunció el ceño, debía salir de ahí o sería mujer muerta.

Un grito la hizo girar sus ojos azules hacia uno de los túneles donde un chico pelinegro congelaba a cuanto idiota se le pasara por enfrente para llegar a ella, mientras que sus atacantes se quedaban viendo al chico, esperando la oportunidad de atacar, Juvia simplemente se re pegó a la pared y desapareció en las sombras.

Gray gritaba el nombre de la chica, esperando encontrarla, golpeando a cuanto gañan desafortunados se pasara frente de él, si bien era experto contra el fuego gracias a sus peleas con Natsu, tampoco es que pudiese contra más de cien hombres en contra.

En algunas ocasiones, recibió rasguños, quemaduras muy leves pero pudo salir casi ileso hacia unos sombríos caminos donde se sintió jalado hacia uno más estrecho de lo normal, iba a gritar pero una suave mano lo silenció.

-Shhhh, nos escucharán… -susurró apretándolo contra ella para esconderse mejor.

Él se quedó pensando ¿ocultándose?, ¿Un poderoso mago de Fairy Tail?, ¿Un mago que era conocido por destruir todo aquello que se le pusiera enfrente?, si bien le habían advertido de que no destruyera las ruinas, tampoco se lo habían prohibido.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos? –dijo en el mismo tono que ella, ella le contestó fastidiada.

-Porque no quiero pelear, suficiente tengo con que escondernos a ambos… -eso hirió el orgullo del chico quien salió de su escondite, llamando la atención de sus agresores, si bien podía defenderse sin problemas, no contó con que ella no podría hacerlo.

Un grito desgarrador lo hace girarse sorprendido, la voz de la chica irrumpe en las ruinas, un grito de dolor que le lacera el corazón haciendo que salga corriendo a buscarla.

-¡JUVIAA! – corrió entre los pasillos, deshaciéndose de los estorbos, no importándole ahora las heridas no tan graves que recibía, su pecho le decía que debía apresurarse.

Al llegar a una cámara, logró ver las espaldas de muchos magos, todos con ropas negras con las manos encendidas con fuego, apuntando hacia una pared donde salían algunos gritos de dolor, pudo ver el cabello azul de la chica quien se intentaba defender a duras penas de los ataques.

El mago de Hielo, como pudo se colocó frente a la chica, congelando algunos magos de por medio, la chica lo miró sorprendida, una llamarada de fuego se acercó a ellos sin embargo un hermoso escudo de hielo se colocó frente a ellos, el chico la tomó de la muñeca para salir corriendo de ahí a esconderse en algún lugar, la peli azul se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Po-por qué salvas a Juvia? –susurró preocupada, asustada, sorprendida, Gray recordó la vez que la conoció, también en un arranque que le decía que la salvara, tomándola de su mano para que no cayera al vacío, se quedó de alguna manera estático.

La respuesta a eso, ¿por qué? Ni en él mismo lo sabía, jamás había parado a pensar en un por qué, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en el por qué ella lo había seguido al gremio, porque había dado casi su vida en la pelea en la torre del paraíso, porque lo protegía.

-No sé… -respondió de nuevo y no mentía, Juvia afiló la mirada dolida, y se giró ¿esta clase de miradas y de desprecios recibía la Juvia de la Tierra?, ¿Esto era lo que sentía su Gray en Edoras?

Dolía mucho.

La chica apretó los puños de impotencia, iba a comenzar a gritarle unas cuantas idioteces al tipo enfrente de ella, más que le recordaba a si misma comportándose así de fría, distante con Gray y le dolía mucho, se arrepentía y casi con lágrimas en los ojos iba a aceptar que….

-¡Nunca me di cuenta! –Parecía que la iluminación llegó al pelinegro en forma de recuerdos, de golpes dolorosos en su corazón- Nunca me di cuenta de que siempre estabas ahí… -la chica se quedó callada, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, sus manos se posaron en su pecho como intentando detener el latido de su corazón alborotado.

Tanto él como ella se quedaron mirando, los ojos grises de Gray parecían querer penetrar la barrera azul de los ojos de Juvia, sin lograrlo del todo, aunque podía ver que había desconcierto, dolor, decepción, arrepentimiento y lo descubrió, esos ojos no brillaban como antes, no sabía qué, pero algo le decía que esa que tenía frente a él no era la misma Juvia que lo había seguido.

Quiso preguntar, levantó su mano para alcanzarla pero una explosión los hizo girarse encontrándose con un muro de fuego y gruñó molesto, ¿por qué todo debía de ser así?, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la muñeca de la chica otra vez y salió corriendo dejando trampas de hielo para que se retrasaran sus perseguidores.

Ella estaba pasmada, se sentía dolida y aterrada, no por el hecho de que los estaban atacando, no por la cuestión de que estuviesen perdidos en la nada, lo que la tenía así era que él, Gray la tenía de la muñeca, la jalaba para protegerla y escapar y recordó las veces que era ella quien tomaba así al pelinegro para salir corriendo.

Se preguntaba si este sentimiento de incertidumbre era lo que sentía Gray en Edoras, este sentimiento de no poder hacer nada para salvar a quien estaba protegiéndola, se sentía inútil y recordó que tenía poder, que podía pelear aunque no supiera bien como.

De alguna forma, el chico le inspiraba confianza.

Se detuvieron nuevamente en alguna parte de las ruinas con las respiraciones agitadas, ella se le quedó viendo con esa mirada decidida, esa mirada que imperaba la autoridad y la seguridad de la pelea, él se le quedó mirando impresionado, solo una vez había visto a Juvia así, cuando lo habían atacado en aquel centro vacacional.

-Gray, debemos pelear… son magos de fuego, podremos con ellos –la voz de la chica sacó de sus recuerdos a Gray que la miraba atónito.

-Juvia, estás loca… -sonrió y se recargó en la pared- aunque prefiero pelear antes de correr… -susurró mientras se reincorporaba para colocarse a su lado. Ambos, sin saberlo, tenían la misma idea en la cabeza: Proteger al otro.

Ella pelearía por Gray, pero no el Gray Fullbuster de la tierra, si no por Gray Surge de Edoras.

Él pelearía por Juvia, y aunque no supiera que la que tenía al lado no era su Juvia Loxar que conocía, pelearía para protegerla del peligro.

Decididos, Gray comenzó el ataque con lanzas de hielo que lograron herir a muchos pero los refuerzos iban atacando, Juvia como podía o se imaginaba, atacaba con chorros de agua, los cuales salían sin control, mojándolo todo a su paso, Gray aprovechando eso, congeló más fácilmente todo.

Juvia se sintió acorralada cuando un grupo de atacantes la iban a atacar y su espalda estaba contra un muro, afiló los ojos, se imaginó en Edoras, con los guardias del Rey, se imaginó a la Cazadora de Hadas frente a ella, y… un Gray inconsciente o muerto a los pies de la pelirroja, eso hizo que su sangre hirviera de dolor y coraje.

En un grito de furia, logró hacer aparecer una ola de agua hirviente sobre sus adversarios quienes fueron derrotados rápidamente sin embargo, con el uso excesivo de su poder, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo respirando agitadamente, se sentía demasiado agotada, sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Gray se giró a ver cuando ella caía secamente sobre las rocas sumiéndose en un sueño pesado den cansancio, el chico se apresuró a llegar a ella tomándola en sus brazos preocupado, pero se calmó cuando la vio simplemente dormida.

-Estás agotada… -susurró y le acaricio el cabello despejando su rostro, se veía pacífica y se preguntó cuándo cambió tanto en sus gestos, y se dijo que extrañaba tanto a esa Juvia cariñosa.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Debía admitir que sus parpados pesaban y todo le dolía, y apenas recordaba la pelea y sonrió con desgano cuando entreabrió los ojos y se sintió cubierta por la tela de un abrigo y el aroma inundó sus sentidos, era el abrigo blanco de Gray que usaba en esta tierra, sonrió acariciando la tela suavemente y se levantó apenas como pudo.

Giró a su alrededor para buscar con la mirada al chico y lo encontró en la entrada de la cueva que al parecer había sido su refugio y notó que afuera estaba cayendo una tormenta, cuando iba a habar, un trueno cayó iluminando el semblante serio del chico.

Sabía, por lo que lo había observado, que estaba meditando algo serio.

-Ya despertaste… -su voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y lo miró. -¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la rocosa superficie dela cueva.

-Juvia se siente cansada… pero ya está bien –susurró, de cierta manera agradecía que él se preocupara por ella, en ese sentido le recordaba al Gray de Edoras.

-¿Cuándo desvaneciste el tatuaje? –preguntó con voz profunda, y ella por primera vez se sintió intimidada con la mirada seria de él, se encogió a si misma intentando no sentir esa punzante sensación.

-N-No… Juvia no sabe de lo que hablas… -dijo girando su mirada a otro lado, asustada.

El chico la tomó de los hombros y la hizo girarse a él, sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella asustados, os de él serios, dolidos, decepcionados.

-¡Juvia, el tatuaje de Fairy Tail que traías en la pierna izquierda!, ¡Tanto luchaste por ser del gremio, ¿Dónde está la marca?- ella se quedó pasmada, si bien ella jamás se hubiese hecho una marca ni nada por el estilo, se tensó.

Esa era la manera de identificar que ella no era la Juvia de la Tierra, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, quería llorar, quería zafarse, los ojos de Gray la mataban, no quería ver esos ojos así, no así, no para ella…

-Gr-Gray… lastimas a Juvia… -susurró haciendo que este le soltase y ella suspirara entrecortadamente…- Por fin te diste cuenta de que Juvia no es la que crees que es… -susurró haciendo que el la mirara con una interrogante

Volvió a girar sus ojos azules hacia él, con lágrimas en ellos, Gray se sorprendió, si bien no era difícil verla llorar, no lo había hecho en este tiempo que se volvió tan distante con él, su corazón de alguna forma se acalambró.

-Juvia no llores… -dijo asustado, la chica negó suavemente la cabeza.

-Juvia no es tu Juvia, Gray… -susurró, Gray se quedó sorprendido- Juvia es de Edoras, soy la Juvia de Edoras… -Gray ahora si se quedó sorprendido.

-Eso es… imposible, Mystogun cerró todos los portales, ¿cómo es que tu…?-no supo que decir.

- Juvia no sabe que sucedió solo… que Juvia llego a la tierra y nada más… -

-Pero… ¡Tus poderes!- ella suspiró.

-Juvia no sabía que la Juvia de a tierra fuera maga y menos de agua… Juvia se asustó cuando se convirtió en agua la primera vez, pero Juvia lo ha controlado a cierta medida… -dice mientras se levanta y camina hacia la entrada, él se le queda mirando.

-No te creo del todo sin embargo… -susurró- recuerdo cuando estuve ahí, Juvia era muy diferente a la que conocía aquí en la tierra… era como su opuesto…-esa palabra hizo que Juvia apretara los ojos.

Opuestas. Juvias Opuestas.

-Juvia no sabe que sucedió… -susurra, Gray se levanta en un arrebato y la toma de los hombros para comen zar a sacudirla y caminan hacia la lluvia que los empapa rápidamente.

Juvia se queda mirando el rostro mojado de Gray, sus ojos grises, sus labios, sus facciones y acaricia su rostro con gentileza. No se había dado cuenta de que Gray siempre fue guapo y deseo estar en Edoras para besarlo.

-Juvia deseo… -sus ojos se rompieron en dolor – Deseo que Gray dejara de amarla tan intensamente, que la dejase en paz… -admitió y Gray la soltó.

¿Dejar de amarla?, su corazón se sintió amenazado y se contrajo en algo de resentimiento.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué deseaste eso? –dijo con voz profunda, Juvia bajó la mirada dolida.

-Juvia creía que… no amaba a Gray de Edoras, que solo la molestaba, que solo era un capricho de otro más… -apretó los ojos - ¡Juvia ya quería ser el juguete de nadie! –esas palabras hicieron que él se girase a verla.

Se dio cuenta de algo, de que si, efectivamente ella decía la verdad, ella no era la Juvia de la Tierra, y de que ella había sido atormentada como la Juvia de la tierra.

-¿Lo amas?... –preguntó suavemente aun dándole la espalda.

-Si…-la respuesta también fue un susurro y Gray sonrió bajo la lluvia preguntándose donde estaría la verdadera Juvia de la tierra.

-Antes… antes de que desapareciera de Edoras, Juvia escuchó el deseo de la Juvia de la tierra… -susurró mientras miraba a cualquier lado en el paisaje, Gray se giró para verla, exigiendo con la mirada que le dijese que fue, Juvia simplemente bajó la mirada.

Gray se acercó a tomarla del hombro.

-¿Qué… que fue lo que deseo ella?, Por favor, dímelo… -preguntó con los ojos ansiosos, su voz se quebraba, Juvia se quedó mirándolo ¿merecía saberlo?, después de lo que le hacía a la Juvia de la Tierra, se soltó de él alejándose.

-Aunque Juvia cree que no lo mereces, Juvia lo dirá… -sus ojos se giraron al cielo que lloraba sobre ellos – Juvia deseo… Juvia deseo que Gray-sama la ame como Juvia lo ama a él… -Gray se quedó primero estático, sorprendido, después sus ojos se escondieron bajo su fleco, ocultando su dolor.

-Juvia… -susurró con la voz queda, ella se quedó mirándolo como compadeciéndolo, de pronto sintió como un dolor intenso salía de lo más profundo de su ser haciéndola gemir de dolor y caer de rodillas.

Gray se quedó mirándola y se acercó a tocarla pero esta estaba demasiado caliente, no pudo si quiera tocarla.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Juvia!-ella se quejaba de dolor pero de pronto dejó de sentir ese asfixite dolor en su pecho quedando solo jadeando.

Al levantarse del suelo, se dio cuenta de que sus manos se volvían transparentes y se asustó, sin embargó lo comprendió.

-Parece ser que Juvia por fin pagará el hecho de suplantar a alguien más… -Gray se quedó estático, Juvia comenzaba a disolverse en la lluvia frente a sus ojos.

-Juvia, resiste… -dijo mientras intentaba tocarla, ella sonrió.

-Si vez, Gray a la Juvia de la tierra, por favor… dile que la amas mucho, que la amas tanto como Juvia te ama a ti –dijo mientras su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer, Gray se quedó quieto, es cierto, ella no era su Juvia.

-Dile a Gray que lo amas y ya no lo hagas sufrir, Juvia… cuídate… -Gray se acercó a tocarla y le besó la frente justo cuando la lluvia disolvió los restos de la chica entre sus brazos, el pelinegro dejó escapar un sollozo suave de dolor.

Ojalá simplemente hubiese vuelto a su mundo, ojalá que ella pudiese ver a Gray y enmendar sus pecados con el chico, por su parte, deseaba que Juvia volviese, abrazarla, decirle que realmente él siempre a tomó en cuenta, que jamás la dejó de lado y que… la amaba.


	8. Cap 8 No me vuelvas a abandonar

Título: Nuestros Deseos.  
>Capitulo: 8.- No me vuelvas a abandonar<br>Autor: Algodón de Azúcar  
>Progreso: 8  8  
>Pareja: Gray Fullbuster  Juvia Loxar – Gray Surge/ Edo Juvia – Gray Surge / Juvia Loxar – Gray Fullbuster / Edo Juvia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Advertencias: Algo de drama, y seguramente me odiaran por andar embrollando todo. Algo de OOC

Notas: Esta idea se me vino después de que vi como por milésima vez la saga de Edoras, esto es antes del examen de Clase S.

|×| NUESTROS DESEOS |×|

**Capítulo 8.- No me vuelvas a abandonar**

Sus ojos se sentían ligeros, muy a pesar de todo, lo último que recordaba eran los hermosos ojos grises del Gray de Edoras, su gesto de angustia, su grito de dolor por no dejarla escapar de sus brazos, y sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente con ese pensamiento, por mucho que ella también quería quedarse ya que se sentía querida y amada, se sentía deseada y por sobre todas las cosas se sentía plena, pero aún si sabía que no, ese Gray no era SU Gray, y ella no era SU Juvia, aunque doliese.

Ambos habían acordado que cuando se despidieran, no llorarían pero él rompió esa promesa cuando le vio partir, notó como las lágrimas de él caían en dolor y desesperación, ella solo entrecerró los ojos dolidos, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie con esto y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar extraño.

Se sentó sobre el suelo de piedra sin reconocerlo pero podía sentirlo, la magia corría por su cuerpo sin límites, se sentía tan viva como cuando estaba en la Tierra y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿acaso había regresado?

Se levantó con algo de dificultad ya que se sentía entumida por alguna razón y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta una salida, notó que estaba en unas ruinas, y se quedó mirando el paisaje, un hermoso bosque bañado de una lluvia que no era tan fuerte pero tampoco era una brisa.

Sonrió, le recordaba la época cuando siempre veía llover a su alrededor, y recordó también como se habían conocido Gray y ella, debajo de una lluvia casi torrencial y peleando, mientras que también recordaba la historia que le contó el Gray de Edoras, igualmente bajo la lluvia.

Comenzó a caminar debajo del agua que caía bañándola mientras intentaba orientarse, el vapor de la lluvia que provocaba al caer a la tierra, le hacía su campo de visitón más reducido por lo que no podía distinguir donde estaba.

Suspiró cansada y siguió caminando mientras intentaba buscar un lugar donde refugiarse ya que podía deducir que iba a caer la noche pronto y por su seguridad y por qué no sabía dónde estaba, era preferible el resguardarse.

De pronto, entre las sombras de los árboles y el denso vapor, puede ver la silueta de alguien que miraba al cielo, podía sentir la presencia de alguien que ya conocía de antes, parecía como esperarla por lo que caminó un poco más dándose cuenta de quien era.

La espalda descubierta, su cabello negro húmedo por la lluvia, sus manos apretadas en unos puños, parecía estar lamentándose de algo ¿algo malo paso mientras ella no estaba en la tierra?

Otra pregunta salió de su cabeza, ¿era el Gray Fullbuster que conocía?, cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía caminando, se detuvo pero una rama de un árbol la delató por lo que se quedó ahí parada esperando que el la reconociera, pudo ver como el chico se volteaba lentamente a verla, los ojos grises de él se clavaban en su figura, Juvia sintió que se desvanecía.

-Ju-Juvia…-los ojos de Gray estaban abiertos de manera sorprendente, sus labios estaban abiertos, su corazón palpitaba, su pecho le dolía, sus manos quemaban de abrazarla, sus pies gritaban por correr hacia ella y la sonrisa suave y sincera que le regaló la chica no hizo más que aumentar sus deseos de acercarse.

-He vuelto… Gray-san … -no pudo evitarlo, si bien no era tan impulsivo como el idiota de Natsu, tampoco era completamente de Hielo como para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por lo que sus pies caminaron rápidamente su mano no pudo más y la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacia si mismo.

Juvia que quedó pasmada y sonrojada. ¿Quién era este que la abrazaba así?

-No, Juvia no… -susurró el Fullbuster mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos- No uses el "-san" conmigo… -susurro acariciando levente su espalda estrechándola más, Juvia estaba estática.- Me… duele que lo digas –confesó en u susurro en el oído de la maga, la voz de Gray sonó tan dolida, tan necesitada que Juvia lo abrazó y pudo sentir como era el Gray que conocía.

Algo se lo decía por lo que lo apretó contra de si misma y suspiró profundamente intentando tragar las lágrimas que iban a irrumpir en sus ojos.

-¿Gray-sama…?-preguntó dudando aun que todo era verdad, aun intentaba pensar que era producto de su imaginación tan vivas como siempre había sido, pero al sentir que Gray se alejaba de ella para verla a los ojos, se quedó paralizada.

Los ojos de Gray siempre la hipnotizaban.

-Nada de formalismos… -susurró pegando la frente de él con la de ella, Juvia se sonrojo levemente haciendo que Gray sonriera- No vuelvas a dejarme así… -cerró los ojos mientras ella lo miraba como pasmada- Te extrañe, Juvia Loxar… -

-Gray…-se detuvo antes de poner el "sama" y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar en los brazos del chico que solo atinó a abrazarla más fuerte.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Había roto el convenio con la Juvia de la Tierra pero el dolor de perder a Juvia dos veces era demasiado, se sentía que iba a explotar por dentro, el dolor era mucho y sus puños se apretaban contra sus rodillas mientras que lloraba amargamente aun hincado sobre el pasto importándole poco si se ensuciaba, si se mojaba, si se enfermaba, no importaba ahora, Juvia era el amor de su vida, y la perdió.

La perdió por segunda vez sin poder hacer nada.

Sus puños comenzaron a golpear el suelo mientras maldecía con los dientes apretados y sus ojos aun ahogándose en sus lágrimas amargas.

-Juvia-chan… vuelve –decía entre una y otra maldición a si mismo por no poder hacer nada para evitar que el amor de su vida se fuese de su lado dos veces.

De pronto, una luz brillante le hizo girar sus ojos hacia el frete viendo como esa misma hermosa luz comenzaba a tomar forma, unas hermosas piernas blancas, un cabello azulado como el cielo, un rostro angelical y su cuerpo delicado, no podía creerlo, sus ojos le jugaban una broma.

Se talló sus orbes limpiando las lágrima y las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos y comenzó a ver más nítidamente todo, no podía ser otra, ella estaba reapareciendo ahí, frente a sus ojos, un dios realmente lo amaba mucho.

Se levantó sin importarle más y corrió a la luz mientras su esperanza estaba puesta en esa luz por lo que cando la alcanzó, la abrazó suavemente aunque sus impulsos le dijeran que la abrazara más fuerte, que la estrujara con todo su dolor.

El aroma, la presencia, la sensación de sentirla cerca, era su Juvia. SU JUVIA, por lo que giró sus ojos mientras veía cómo iba tomando forma más claramente poco a poco y él podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo más intensamente, era esa su Juvia, no le cabía duda.

Juvia-chan había vuelto.

Cuando apenas su un quejido suave salió de entre los labios de la chica que comenzaba a dejar de resplandecer, los recuerdos volvieron a Gray, la sensación de que esa Juvia lo rechazaría como siempre y de cierta manera le dolía por lo que hizo el intento de soltarla lentamente.

Juvia por su parte apenas si entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver esas orbes grises, preocupadas y sonrió para sus adentros, estaba en casa en los brazos de Gray y se sentía tan bien por lo que al sentir que iba a soltarla, ella puso una mano en el antebrazo del chico y giró sus pozos azules a él.

-Si te atreves a soltar a Juvia, Juvia te golpeará hasta que ningún hueso de tu cuerpo quede intacto… -le susurró suavemente, y aunque se viera contradictorio ante la amenaza, fue dulce, Gray entrecerró los ojos con alegría y la abrazó una vez más.

-Juvia-chan…-le susurró con alegría y suavidad mientras ella sonreía como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Ya era hora Gray, te vez mejor sin tanta ropa encima-decía picara la chica mientras se acercaba sin miramientos ni perjuicios, simplemente por el simple deseo de acercarse, y rozar sus labios con los de él, Gray se quedó de piedra sin responder, Juvia aprovechó para besar bien sus labios.

Gray se quedó atontado mirando asombrado a Juvia mientras seguía abrazándola y ambos cayeron al suelo hincados, Juvia sonrió con gracia, se le hacía divertido ver a Gray paralizado.

-… sería molesto si Juvia tuviera que quitarte tanta ropa de encima- Gray se encendió cual foco rojo en su rostro, Juvia rió con ganas y le volvió a besar mientras ahora le echaba los brazos al cuello, Gray de verdad era lindo a su manera y agradecía estar en casa.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

Habían pasado un par de meses del incidente, Gray y Juvia habían vuelto al gremio y por acuerdo mutuo, habían decidido que no contarían nada acerca del intercambio de Juvia con la de Edoras, ya que así podrían inventarse una historia más dramática, Claro que salida de la mente de la Loxar.

En el gremio todo estaba normal como siempre, Gray y Natsu volvían a retarse y golpearse como siempre solo que ahora se veían más animados, ambos con una sonrisa resplandeciente, si bien Natsu no "tragaba" a Gray, lo apreciaba como amigo, compañero y hermano del gremio por lo que él sabia que solo Gray y él se entendían a golpes.

Algo descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lucy sonreía divertida al ver a Gray lanzarle una mesa a Natsu quien la incineraba al acto mientras Cana les reclamaba a ambos del por qué no la dejaban tomar a gusto al lado de Juvia quien sonreía feliz mientras Lissana la miraba enternecida.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto Juvia, Gray estaba insoportable…-reía la albina mientras Lucy le daba la razón Juvia solo sonreía divertida.

-Pensé que de verdad Gray iba a explotar con la Juvia de Edoras, si vieras el tremendo golpe que le metió ella ¡Ufff! Hasta Natsu se preocupó por Gray y eso es decir mucho – Juvia parpadeó confusa.

-¿Juvia-san golpeó a Gray? –ambas chicas asintieron, Juvia se imaginó la escena y en contra de todo lo apostado, Juvia comenzó reírse. – Gray-san de Edoras es muy diferente a Gray de la tierra, allá… -se sonrojo un poco ganándose una mirada picara con cada chica que solo lograron hacerla sonrojar más.

-¿Qué le hacen a Juvia?, ¡Par de pervertidas! –Dijo una voz varonil mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura delgada de la peli azul que hizo que se sonrojara más-

-Gray, tu ropa…-dijo Lissana mientras se reía a carcajada suelta mientras Juvia estaba aún más sonrojada.

Gray estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola mientras estaba desnudo.

¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO!

Y Juvia no lo pudo soportar, se desmayó en los brazos de Gray.

-Y dices que las pervertidas somos nosotras… -susurró Lucy con un suspiro mientras Gray de alguna forma se volvía a vestir sin soltar a Juvia de entre sus brazos y se la llevaba con mucho cuidado.

-Hacen tan linda pareja… -dijo ensoñadora Lissana mientras suspiraba, Lucy solo asintió mirando a la pareja salir, una desmayada y sonrojada y el otro corriendo para llevarla a su casa… seguramente.

Las chicas sonrieron con picardía.

**~ ~ NUESTROS ~ ~ ****~ ~DESEOS ~ ~ **

En Edoras, Juvia estaba siendo abrazada por detrás de un chico de cabello negro mientras se recargaba en su pecho cubierto milagrosamente solo por una camisa de seda que ella misma le había regalado, su mirada se perdía en el cielo azul mientras sentía como la respiración acompasada de su ahora novio chocaba contra su mejilla.

Gray se había dormido abrazándola.

Sonrió suavemente mientras se acomodaba más entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar el cielo azul.

-Juvia de la tierra… -dijo muy suavecito- Gracias por cuidar de Gray… -dijo mientras acariciaba las manos del chico mientras pensaba en lo que sus amigas le habían contado, Levy y Lucy habían sido bastante buena fuente de información mientras ella escuchaba atenta.

Se había sorprendido de saber que la Juvia de la tierra había tenido un "enamoramiento" con su Gray, la encelaba, ciertamente pero por otra parte, podía darse cuenta de que Gray podía ser ese "príncipe soñado" que tanto había deseado desde la infancia.

Sonrió complacida.

No había celos, inexplicablemente no los había, solo había agradecimiento, y así, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño también, entre los brazos de su príncipe.

FIN


End file.
